Ascendance
by X-Daydream
Summary: Pas d'Ascendance. La mauvaise AS. Inutile. [TodoDeku / BakuDeku]
1. Prologue

**NDA :** Salut à tous ! Je reviens avec un nouveau Fandom (pour notre plus grand malheur à tous, croyez-moi). J'essaye cette mise en page pour la première fois dans un chapitre mais je ne sais pas encore si ça me plaira ou pas. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Aussi, j'hésite un peu sur la manière d'écrire les noms... utiliser les suffixes ou pas... ? Huuum. Je m'en remets à vous. (Mais "sans", ça voudra dire : pas de Todoroki-kun T_T) Qu'est-ce que vous préféreriez ?

Si vous ne comprenez pas tout au niveau des termes utilisés, c'est normal. Ça va venir bientôt, n'ayez crainte ;) Bonne lecture !

EDIT : j'ai modifié certains détails dans ce prologue. Notamment l'âge d'Izuku. Ça ne collait pas comme je le voulais dans ma Timeline.

\- Comme j'angoisse un peu, j'ai du mal à écrire le chapitre 1. Disons que j'ai clairement peur de faire mal :/

* * *

A l'âge de sept ans, Midoriya Izuku comprit pour la première fois que la vie ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

« Je suis désolé, c'est inévitable quand l'Ascendance n'est pas renouvelée pendant plusieurs générations. »

Assis sur son tabouret, encore en sous-vêtements après son auscultation, la respiration du jeune garçon se bloqua dans sa poitrine. A son côté, sa mère glissa un regard plein de remords dans sa direction. Midoriya Inko se mordit la lèvre, retenant les larmes amères qui menaçaient d'inonder ses yeux. Elle savait que c'était la bonne décision. Ce rendez-vous était nécessaire pour garantir la sécurité de son petit garçon, il fallait qu'il entende ces mots pour comprendre. La scène n'en restait pas moins douloureuse et la jeune maman sentit son cœur se serrer quand les premiers sanglots d'Izuku se firent entendre.

« Bien qu'il n'ait pas d'Alter, les résultats de son test AS sont positifs. C'est une belle consolation, mon garçon. »

Le médecin continua de parcourir le dossier d'Izuku, apparemment peu convaincu lui-même par ses paroles. Il passa sa main sur sa moustache blanche, toujours plongé dans ses documents et ne portant aucune attention à la détresse apparente de son patient.

La vie ne pouvait pas être aussi injuste. D'abord Kacchan et maintenant son Ascendance… Izuku ne pouvait pas le croire. L'idée d'avoir une AS ne lui était d'aucun réconfort en cet instant. Il savait déjà qu'elle existait quelque part. Il s'en rappelait chaque fois que Kacchan lui tendait un objet qui ne pouvait être que bleu, le regard calculateur et les sourcils froncés. Son meilleur ami avait essayé de nombreuses fois de lui faire avouer qu'il pouvait distinguer cette couleur autrement qu'en des nuances de gris. Et même si Izuku aurait voulu plus que tout pouvoir lui répondre que _Oui ! Oui !_ il avait raison, il ne pouvait se résoudre à être égoïste à ce sujet.

Il jeta un regard en coin à sa mère qui portait sa robe préférée. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était bleu clair —elle le lui avait dit― mais il ne voyait qu'une couleur comparable à de la neige sale. Inko lui avait déjà expliqué qu'il faudrait sûrement des années avant qu'il puisse voir le monde avec sa palette de couleurs complète. Elle-même n'avait pu voir le jaune qu'en entrant à l'université.

Les poings serrés sur les genoux, il ne pouvait empêcher le flot de larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues rondes. Il avait espéré avoir un Alter, même si ce n'était que faire flotter des objets comme sa mère. Son père avait une Ascendance Feu de quatrième génération, lui donnant la capacité de cracher des flammes. Pourquoi Izuku ne pouvait pas faire la même chose ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de devenir un héros comme prévu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pouvait voir les nuances de rouge depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?!_

« _Kacchan va être en colère…_ » Pensa-t-il, un nouveau sanglot secouant son corps d'enfant.

Bien qu'elle puisse voir son tourment, Inko ne savait pas quoi faire pour le consoler. C'était sa faute après tout. Elle devait faire subir cette douleur à son enfant pour le protéger. Il devait rester dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. Elle avait promis à Hisashi. Il ne pouvait pas être là pour garder leur fils en sécurité mais elle, elle pouvait le faire et elle avait juré qu'elle ferait ce qui devait l'être. Même si pour cela, elle devait briser ses rêves d'enfant. Même si elle devait l'éloigner de Katsuki, si nécessaire… C'était pour son bien, pour qu'il reste à l'abri. Elle ne le regrettait pas. Néanmoins, elle aurait voulu trouver un moyen d'alléger son chagrin.

« Tu seras peut-être en mesure d'aider un héros dans sa tâche, tu peux être fier. » Fit le vieux médecin, refermant le dossier d'un claquement sec.

Il ôta les lunettes de son nez et les frotta sur un mouchoir qu'il sortit de la poche de sa blouse blanche. Le dossier était abandonné sur le coin du bureau à présent. Un sujet clos. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Pas d'Ascendance. La mauvaise AS. _Inutile_.

A l'âge de sept ans, Midoriya Izuku se résigna à écouter les recommandations de sa mère.

Il ne serait jamais un héros.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Awakening (Part 1)

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, désolée pour cette looooooongue attente ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à avancer dans ce chapitre parce que c'est le premier, qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire et que je doutais de moi à presque chaque étape de la rédaction... Mais soit ! Je promets qu'il ne faudra pas 9 mois pour le suivant.

Il y a des choses pour lesquelles j'ai volontairement choisi de ne pas donner d'explication maintenant, ou du moins, le strict minimum. Mais vous êtes libres de poser des questions dans les commentaires si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose.

Un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice qui a dû relire cette monstruosité une bonne vingtaine de fois. Elle est courageuse !

J'espère que ça vous plaira un minimum ! Bonne lecture :)

 **Update :** _Le chapitre 1 qui avait initialement été publié avant le 08/08/2019 a été séparé en deux parties. Si vous l'avez lu avant cette date, inutile de lire le chapitre 2 actuel, c'est la seconde partie de l'ancien chapitre 1. Les raisons qui m'ont poussée à prendre cette décision sont que : certaines personnes ont un peu peur de se lancer en voyant un pavé pareil ; je n'aime pas avoir des chapitres de tailles trop inégales et comme j'aimerais pouvoir poster plus vite, j'ai réduit le nombre de mots ainsi._

* * *

Depuis plusieurs années, Izuku faisait toujours le même rêve. Presque chaque nuit, il se retrouvait dans un espace sombre éclairé par de minuscules boules lumineuses qui semblaient être suspendues à un plafond invisible. Elles étaient disposées aléatoirement autour de lui et restaient figées, même quand il essayait de les pousser du bout des doigts. Hormis ces sources de lumière d'un blanc glacé, il n'y avait rien. Pieds nus, Izuku pouvait sentir un sol froid sous lui mais il ne voyait rien. L'espace était délimité par des murs invisibles qu'il avait déjà pris le temps par le passé de suivre à l'aide de ses mains puisque ses yeux ne pouvaient les distinguer. Une des parois ―celle sur laquelle il ouvrait les yeux en arrivant dans cet endroit― ressemblait à la surface d'un lac gelé. Bien qu'il ait déjà essayé de la frotter avec la paume de ses mains en espérant faire disparaitre le givre, rien ne s'était passé.

La paroi restait désespérément opaque et diffusait une froideur intenable. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve, le jeune homme ressentait ce froid s'infiltrer par tous ses pores, le frigorifiant de l'intérieur. Plus il restait proche de ce mur de glace, plus il était affecté. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui —sûrement de la curiosité vis-à-vis de ce qui pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté— le ramenait toujours vers celui-ci. Izuku avait passé d'interminables nuits à étudier chaque centimètre de la paroi l'envie de savoir ce qu'elle cachait le démangeait de plus en plus. Il n'avait néanmoins jamais pu apprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais peut-être n'y avait-il qu'encore plus de vide et d'obscurité au-delà… Peut-être était-ce juste un leurre créé par son esprit pour le rendre fou petit à petit.

Quand il se réveillait de ces rêves, l'impression de vide le suivait tout au long de la journée. Il gardait avec lui le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose, comme quelqu'un qui a fait sa valise pour partir en voyage et est sûr d'avoir laissé un objet important à la maison, sans se rappeler quoi. Ça l'avait rendu nerveux et un tantinet paranoïaque, ce que sa mère avait bien fini par remarquer. Midoriya Inko était par nature anxieuse et s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de l'emmener chez un psychologue pour parler de ce qui le tracassait, Izuku avait décidé que la situation ne pouvait pas durer. Il exécrait l'idée que sa mère se fasse du souci pour lui et encore plus pour une raison aussi stupide. Alors, il avait arrêté d'essayer.

A peu près un an après l'arrivée de ce qu'il considérait à présent comme des cauchemars, il s'était résolu à ignorer son besoin de connaître les secrets de cet endroit. Après tout, tout ça c'était dans sa tête et il n'y avait pas de raison de se rendre malade pour si peu. Une fois cette décision prise, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur le même décor familier, il s'était assis en tailleur dos au mur de glace et avait tenté d'ignorer son existence. Ça n'avait pas été facile au début. Dans un premier temps, il avait éprouvé autant de difficulté qu'on pourrait en avoir à entendre un enfant pleurer sans que personne ne s'en occupe. Ensuite, avec le temps, c'était devenu aussi simple qu'ignorer le tic-tac d'une horloge. Il suffisait d'un peu de patience pour que ça ne soit plus qu'un bruit de fond. Son comportement anxieux avait fini par s'améliorer notablement et sa mère n'avait plus reparlé de cette histoire de psy.

Cette nuit ne faisant pas exception à la règle, Izuku garda les yeux résolument fermés quand il reconnut la sensation qui venait d'éclore en sa poitrine. Il s'apprêtait à faire un demi-tour sur lui-même lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel : la température. Le froid qui l'assaillait d'ordinaire dans cet endroit était presque inexistant. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme s'empressa d'ouvrir les yeux. Le hoquet de surprise qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge en constatant la raison flagrante de ce changement brisa le silence. Il n'y avait rien. Disparue la surface gelée qui se dressait devant lui comme une tentatrice, dissimulant ses secrets depuis des années. Une vue dégagée s'offrait à lui à présent. Pendant un court instant, un sentiment de déception sans nom germa dans sa poitrine mais il fut soufflé telle la flamme d'une bougie dans la seconde qui suivit. Ce qui se cachait derrière le mur de glace était tout à fait semblable à ce qui se trouvait de ce côté à une exception près : il y avait quelqu'un.

La personne lui tournait le dos, assise par terre avec les jambes ramenées contre son torse. Sa tête était enfouie sous ses bras qui étaient croisés de telle manière qu'Izuku n'aurait su dire la couleur de ses cheveux ou même si elle en avait. L'inconnu avait le visage caché entre ses genoux et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la présence d'Izuku. Désireux de savoir pour qui son esprit avait maintenu autant de mystère pendant si longtemps, le jeune homme s'avança rapidement vers l'objet de sa curiosité, la main tendue vers lui. Il fut néanmoins coupé dans son élan quand celle-ci se heurta à une paroi invisible. Sentant la frustration monter en lui, Izuku laissa glisser sa main sur la surface translucide afin de confirmer ce qu'il redoutait. Cette fichue paroi était toujours là. Elle avait beau ne plus être discernable à l'œil nu, elle continuait de le narguer en le laissant voir sans lui permettre de toucher.

— Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Vu que la personne juste devant lui n'avait pas encore réagi à sa proximité, il était fort probable qu'elle ne le puisse pas. Comme de fait, aucun mouvement de la part de cette dernière ne trahissait la possibilité qu'elle l'ait entendu. La gorge nouée par cette découverte cruelle, Izuku appuya son front contre la vitre qui se tenait entre lui et… une personne qu'il connaissait ? Ou bien un simple visage qu'il avait entre-aperçu à la gare ou au supermarché que son cerveau avait décidé d'utiliser pour le torturer la nuit ? Apparemment, il ne le saurait pas. Peut-être d'ailleurs ne le saurait-il jamais. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que quelque chose change ? Non. Pourquoi avait-il ouvert les yeux ? Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus prêter la moindre attention à la paroi gelée qui le tourmentait presque chaque nuit. Se réveiller dans cet endroit. Garder les yeux fermés. Se retourner. Attendre. Tout ça en ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui chuchotait des paroles encourageantes pour l'inviter à jeter un œil.

 _Juste une minute, juste un instant, un simple regard en arrière._

Mais pendant tout ce temps, il avait tenu bon. Il savait qu'un rapide coup d'œil ne valait pas le coup sachant les conséquences qu'il pourrait avoir. Essayer de percer les secrets de ce mur était devenu un besoin viscéral qu'il n'avait été capable de contenir qu'avec beaucoup d'efforts. S'autoriser une œillade dans sa direction aurait été une erreur. Il aurait fini par se convaincre que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il pouvait très bien gérer la situation. Une seconde en serait devenue dix, puis une minute, pour au final durer aussi longtemps que son temps de sommeil le permettait. Aussi, avec toute la ténacité dont il pouvait faire preuve, Izuku était resté inflexible.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir flanché maintenant ? Après tout ce temps… Il n'était plus un enfant. Sa volonté de ne pas retomber dans le même vice aurait dû être plus forte que sa curiosité. Pourtant, il se tenait bien là, au plus près possible d'un mur qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais franchir. Cette nuit serait longue et demain matin, il ne serait certainement pas en forme pour son jogging avec Namigawa. Aussi, Izuku se dit qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre.

Il commença à détailler la personne adossée à la paroi avec application. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr à cent pourcent mais la carrure de celle-ci le poussait à penser qu'il devrait s'agir d'un garçon. Ou plutôt, un jeune homme. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'Izuku ou peut-être un peu plus. Un T-shirt noir un peu large ne laissait distinguer que la musculature évidente de ses bras. La pénombre environnante et l'angle de vue ne lui permettaient pas de définir la couleur de son pantalon ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Une mèche à peine discernable dans le fond de sa nuque sur la droite indiquait des cheveux courts et d'une couleur claire. La lueur émise par les minuscules sphères lumineuses qui les entouraient créait un reflet blanchâtre, entraînant une incertitude sur la teinte exacte. Le jeune homme était aussi immobile qu'une statue durant son observation.

Résigné à être hanté par de nouvelles interrogations, Izuku referma son poing contre la vitre et toqua doucement contre celle-ci en fermant les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit s'acharnait à l'enfermer dans cet endroit depuis des années. Pour quelles raisons prenait-il plaisir à agiter une énigme sous ses yeux sans lui laisser la possibilité de la résoudre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu-

Une vibration sur la paroi invisible le coupa net dans ses réflexions. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il n'osait ouvrir les yeux. Il était certain d'avoir senti quelque chose heurter la surface sur laquelle son front était toujours appuyé. Izuku se figea sur place, guettant un prochain coup. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir, accompagné de plusieurs autres vibrations rapprochées, comme si on frappait à la porte d'une maison avec impatience. Le cœur d'Izuku se mit à cogner rapidement dans sa poitrine. Pinçant les lèvres, le jeune homme entrouvrit les paupières. Une excitation sans nom monta en lui, le poussant à expirer tout l'air précédemment emprisonné dans ses poumons alors que devant lui se trouvait le torse de l'inconnu. Il prit à peine le temps de noter que son vis-à-vis portait un pantalon sombre mais aucune chaussure. Celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt de se démonter, son bras s'abattant frénétiquement contre la vitre. Dans un mouvement vif, Izuku leva la tête.

.

Le soleil était toujours couché, tout comme la plupart du voisinage. Il ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez avant une bonne heure encore, laissant amplement le temps à Izuku de faire son jogging matinal pour commencer la journée sur une séance de cardio. Celle d'aujourd'hui lui serait des plus profitables au vu de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Il allait pouvoir essayer d'éliminer la frustration qui le grignotait férocement de l'intérieur depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre au moment le plus important. Il avait été à _ça_ de voir le visage de cette personne. Il savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait _regardé_ mais impossible de se souvenir du moindre détail concernant les traits de l'autre garçon. Ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, un bref instant durant lequel il avait ressenti un profond soulagement... avant de se voir claquer la porte au nez en dehors de son rêve. Le cri rageur qu'il avait étouffé dans son oreiller ne l'avait que partiellement détendu.

Izuku enfila ses baskets de course à pied dans le genkan avant de sortir en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte ―pour ne pas réveiller sa mère. L'air frais lui balaya le visage et il se félicita d'avoir pensé à prendre un hoodie à enfiler par-dessus son T-shirt. Par habitude, il n'avait mis qu'un short pour le bas. Il était rare qu'il ait froid avec les jambes découvertes, contrairement à ses bras. Le mois de mars avait offert jusque-là des températures assez douces. Toutefois, il fallait vous préparer à finir trempé si vous décidiez de faire une balade sans prendre un parapluie au cas où. Les averses arrivaient souvent sans crier gare. En jetant un œil au ciel étoilé, Izuku espéra qu'il n'y aurait pas droit sur son trajet.

Namigawa Aoi, sa camarade de classe, n'habitait pas très loin de chez lui, juste quelques rues. Izuku se mit à trottiner pour prendre un bon rythme tout en douceur et échauffer ses muscles. Bien malgré lui, ses pensées retournèrent vers le mystérieux garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans son rêve habituel. Il avait le sentiment de le connaître mais dès qu'il commençait à avoir un semblant d'idée sur son identité, celle-ci lui glissait entre les doigts. C'était comme avoir le titre d'une chanson sur le bout de la langue mais ne plus parvenir à retomber dessus. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait de rien de précis. Il savait qu'il avait redressé la tête. Il savait qu'il avait croisé le regard de cette personne. Cependant, il lui était impossible de donner la couleur de ses cheveux, celle de ses yeux ou même la forme de son visage. Rien ne lui revenait. _Rien_. L'envie de s'arracher les cheveux le démangeait fortement rien que d'y penser.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Namigawa qui l'attendait avec un sourire en coin devant la grille de sa maison. Ce fut la voix de cette dernière qui le ramena à la réalité.

―Bonjour Midoriya. Tu marmonnes encore.

La jeune fille accompagna sa remarque d'un rire amusé tout en replaçant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et se gratta la nuque, embêté d'avoir commencé à déballer à voix haute ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. C'était une mauvaise habitude qui le prenait souvent et que Namigawa était bien souvent amenée à subir puisqu'elle avait le bureau juste derrière lui en classe. Elle ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur mais lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule lorsque ça arrivait pour qu'il ne commence pas à déranger le cours. La jeune fille faisait toujours preuve de discrétion et ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle rieuse quand il lui lançait un hochement de tête de remerciement par-dessus son épaule.

D'après les garçons de la classe qui lui couraient après, Namigawa avait de magnifiques yeux bleu glace, une couleur qu'on ne voyait pas souvent, même si elle restait assez « normale ». Pour un humain lambda, ça restait rare. Izuku ne pouvait que les croire sur parole. Pour lui, ses iris étaient d'une teinte de gris tellement claires qu'ils étaient presque blancs. La raison était simple : le bleu était la _Couleur_ d'Izuku. Quelque part sur Terre, une personne aux yeux de cette couleur était destinée à croiser sa route.

Dans ce monde, il existait deux types d'humains. Ceux qui descendaient d'un des quatre grands dragons —les Fondateurs— et ceux qui avaient été « créés » par ces derniers. Les premiers étaient des Ignae, les seconds des Luxen. Chaque Ignae possédait une Anima, une sorte de mana permettant d'utiliser son Alter. Bien qu'avoir une Anima ne garantissait pas toujours d'en avoir un…

Izuku faisait partie de cette catégorie alors que Namigawa était une Luxen, tout comme la grande majorité des autres élèves de leur école. Le lycée de Kikuoshi —la ville où il vivait aujourd'hui— n'était pas fréquenté par beaucoup de personnes ayant du sang de dragon dans les veines. Après tout, il n'avait qu'une filière générale, contrairement aux lycées comme U.A ou Shiketsu.

―Désolé, j'essayais de... résoudre un problème. Pas grand-chose ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il n'est rien arrivé de grave ! Juste une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps et qui est devenue encore plus compliquée. Si on peut dire ça comme ça… ce serait plus juste de dire que le mystère s'épaissit mais- je recommence ! Désolé.

Izuku sentit son visage chauffer rapidement alors qu'il essayait de se cacher derrière son bras. La réaction fit de nouveau rire Namigawa qui s'empressa de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Un voile rosé dû sûrement à la fraicheur matinale s'étalait sur ses pommettes, dissimulant en partie ses taches de rousseur. Bien qu'étant doté de ce même trait physique, Izuku doutait fortement qu'elles embellissent autant son propre visage. Namigawa était très mignonne, il n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait beau ne pas être la personne qui lui était destinée, ce fait ne lui avait pas échappé pour autant. Premièrement, parce que la foule d'admirateurs de la jeune fille le jalousaient pour l'amitié qu'ils entretenaient depuis le début du collège. Ensuite, parce que sa gentillesse innée ne venait que rehausser sa beauté. Elle essayait toujours d'aider les autres autant que possible et il ne l'avait jamais entendue médire sur qui que ce soit.

Namigawa était une chic fille. Elle était toujours très positive et elle écoutait toujours ses analyses à rallonge sur les derniers combats entre superhéros et vilains qui avait été relayés sur Internet. Il avait toujours peur de l'ennuyer —elle qui n'avait pas d'intérêt particulier envers ce sujet— mais elle l'avait assuré que le voir parler avec autant d'entrain d'un sujet qui le tenait à cœur lui faisait plaisir. Elle aurait certainement fait une AS parfaite... un teint de porcelaine, de grands yeux amplis de douceur, des cheveux d'un roux vif lui arrivant presque aux aisselles. Elle était aussi plus petite que lui, ce qui n'était pas toujours facile vu qu'il n'était déjà pas spécialement grand lui-même. Namigawa aimait aussi rester en forme et quand l'an dernier elle l'avait entendu marmonner dans son coin à propos d'un jogging le matin, elle avait demandé timidement pour l'accompagner. Depuis, ils faisaient le même parcours tous les matins ensemble. Lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas se joindre à lui, Izuku en profitait pour passer par la plage afin de rendre l'exercice un peu plus laborieux en courant dans le sable. Ses baskets et les muscles de ses cuisses appréciaient rarement l'expérience...

Oui, si Namigawa avait été son Ame Soeur, il n'aurait certainement pas eu de quoi se plaindre. Chaque personne —ou presque— descendant d'une lignée primordiale en avait une. C'était quelqu'un qui vous complétait, quelqu'un avec qui votre âme —ou plutôt votre Anima— résonnait. Le sentiment que sceller un lien avec son AS provoquait était difficile à exprimer oralement et Izuku aurait été bien incapable de le faire puisqu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré la sienne. Qu'importe qu'il ait pensé autrement à une époque... Bien qu'il ait rencontré nombre de personnes aux yeux bleus, le moment fatidique n'était encore jamais arrivé. Sa Couleur restait toujours grise et elle le resterait pour un temps encore indéterminé. Jusque-là, Izuku devrait se contenter de ne discerner les différentes nuances de bleu qu'en variantes de gris. Le jour où il croiserait pour la première fois le regard de son AS, et seulement alors, il pourrait expérimenter pleinement le monde dans sa palette de teintes complète.

L'existence des AS n'empêchait pas pour autant certains d'avoir des relations de couple avec d'autres personnes que celle-ci. Après tout, il était possible que votre rencontre ne soit pas prévue avant dix ans ou plus. La pratique n'était pas spécialement mal vue par la société mais Izuku trouvait cruel de se lancer dans une relation avec une limite de temps. Surtout si l'autre personne était un Luxen puisque ces derniers ne pouvaient pas avoir d'âme sœur.

De ce fait, bien que Namigawa soit un choix idéal pour une petite amie, il n'en restait pas moins qu'entretenir l'idée ne servait à rien. Izuku ne pouvait pas changer le fait que son Ame Sœur était ailleurs et qu'elle croiserait son chemin le moment venu. Il ne pouvait pas mener quelqu'un en bateau de cette manière. Ça n'aurait pas été correct de sa part et surtout... Namigawa n'aurait pas été son premier choix s'il avait voulu trahir son AS de la sorte.

—On y va ? Fit-elle en faisant quelques flexions pour s'échauffer elle aussi.

—C'est quand tu veux. S'il y a bien quelque chose de pratique avec les vacances c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de se dépêcher pour être en cours à l'heure.

—Vrai ! Je propose un K.O par épuisement alors !

—Ah ? Tu n'avais pas un cours de danse aujourd'hui ?

Le K.O par épuisement, comme son nom le laissait imaginer, signifiait qu'ils allaient faire leur trajet habituel mais autant de fois que possible jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux n'en puisse plus. Malgré sa motivation évidente, Namigawa était généralement la « perdante » de cette petite compétition. Elle y mettait néanmoins tout son cœur et finissait par ne même plus savoir marcher. Izuku finissait toujours par la prendre sur son dos pour le reste du trajet et balayait ses protestations d'un revers de la main en lui faisant remarquer que ça l'aidait à faire travailler les muscles de ses bras et de son dos en même temps. Son amie acceptait en ronchonnant et promettait qu'elle ferait mieux la prochaine fois. Autant dire qu'ils ne se lançaient pas dans ce genre de défi pendant les jours où ils avaient cours.

—C'est plus tard dans la journée. J'aurai le temps de reprendre des forces d'ici là.

Puisque Namigawa était sûre d'elle, ils commencèrent tous deux à trottiner pour se mettre dans le bain. Bien vite, ils prirent tous les deux un rythme soutenu. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations et celui de leurs pieds martelant le sol les accompagnaient. Parler avait tendance à vous essouffler beaucoup plus rapidement et c'était contre-productif dans un exercice d'endurance, aussi s'abstinrent-ils. Leur parcours les faisait passer à travers le parc du quartier qui était bien entendu désert à cette heure-ci. Tout en suivant le sentier qui faisait le tour de la plaine de jeu, les pensées d'Izuku se mirent irrévocablement à dériver vers ce rêve obsédant. Quand il avait commencé à ignorer le mur de glace, il s'était mis à courir tous les matins. C'était sa façon d'évacuer sa frustration. Dès qu'il commençait à penser à la pièce sombre, il accélérait pour se concentrer sur la sensation de brûlure dans ses muscles plutôt que sur ce qui pouvait bien se trouver de l'autre côté de la paroi. Par un réflexe Pavlovien, son cerveau avait fini par associer le fait de penser au rêve à l'épuisement et c'était devenu facile de ne plus s'en soucier avant le moment d'aller dormir.

Aujourd'hui, ce qu'il avait découvert était trop intriguant pour que cette technique fonctionne. Son esprit fouillait dans sa mémoire pour retrouver le moindre indice sur la personne qu'il avait vue. Sans résultat. Il s'acharnait pourtant à creuser, tel un renard essayant de débusquer un lapin dans son terrier. Izuku pouvait sentir cette gêne profonde réapparaitre, celle qui le démangeait de l'intérieur sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait oublié quelque chose et pas moyen qu'il s'en souvienne. Dans un soupire rageur, il augmenta sa vitesse, oubliant totalement Namigawa à côté de lui. Celle-ci retint un soupir résigné en le voyant faire, comprenant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle tienne plus longtemps que lui à ce rythme.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent pour la troisième fois par le parc, la fatigue commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'installer chez les deux jeunes gens. Namigawa avait une respiration saccadée qui annonçait d'ordinaire qu'elle ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps. La barrette qui retenait ses mèches de devant pour qu'elles ne lui tombent pas dans le visage avait bougé et était à présent aussi utile qu'une simple bouteille d'eau pour remplir une piscine. Son T-shirt foncé était trempé dans le dos et elle passait son temps à essuyer son front à l'aide de son bracelet en éponge. Izuku n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Des mèches vertes étaient collées contre son front transpirant et son propre haut lui collait à la peau. Il avait attaché son gilet autour de sa taille au milieu de leur premier tour pour éviter de transpirer dedans. Ainsi, il pourrait le remettre pour éviter d'attraper froid sur la fin du parcours. Malheureusement, ça voulait aussi dire qu'un trait humide se dessinait entre son torse et la ligne de tissus qu'il avait nouée là. A ce moment précis, une douche était une perspective des plus attrayantes pour les deux coureurs.

—J'en… J'en peux plus ! Déclara Namigawa, jetant finalement l'éponge.

La jeune fille s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, penchée en avant et les mains sur les genoux. Sa respiration haletante ne lui permit pas d'en dire plus. Izuku ralentit progressivement avant de revenir en marchant vers elle en la félicitant d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps. Elle avait amélioré son endurance depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. La semaine avait été bien remplie par les examens et les parents de Namigawa refusaient qu'elle aille courir pendant cette période. Ayant toujours des notes moyennes, elle devait étudier sérieusement pour rester à niveau.

—Tu parles, dit-elle après avoir récupéré un peu. J'espère pouvoir compléter ce fichu troisième tour entièrement avant la rentrée ! J'aimerais qu'on s'arrête parce que _tu_ es prêt à t'effondrer un de ces jours !

—Je suis sûr que tu en es capable, Namigawa. Mais c'est bien de se fixer des objectifs dans le temps. On a trois semaines pour que tu atteignes ton but et avec ta motivation, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Tu as une persévérance incroyable !

Les joues de la concernée se colorèrent d'un léger rouge carmin. Namigawa semblait toujours gênée par ses compliments alors qu'elle-même lui en faisait régulièrement. Là encore, elle détourna le regard en prenant soin de regarder partout sauf dans la direction d'Izuku. Ses jambes tremblotaient légèrement, aussi, ce dernier s'accroupit dos à elle avec les bras tendus vers l'arrière pour l'encourager à grimper sur son dos. Izuku l'entendit bredouiller que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais après une vingtaine de secondes, elle finit par accepter sa proposition. Maintenant chargé du poids familier de Namigawa, il continua son chemin en direction de la maison de cette dernière.

Contre son dos, il pouvait sentir le cœur de son amie cogner rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il prenait toujours beaucoup de temps à se calmer. D'ordinaire, il ne reprenait pas un rythme régulier avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination. Quand il avait constaté ce fait, il s'était un peu inquiété mais Namigawa lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas de problème cardiaque. La question avait eu l'air de tellement la gêner qu'Izuku n'avait plus osé aborder le sujet depuis.

― Midoriya…

― Oui ?

La manière dont elle avait prononcé son nom, dans un soupir quasi inaudible, l'interloqua. Peut-être y avait-il été un peu fort en accélérant autant et aussi souvent sur le trajet. Elle ne se plaignait jamais de son rythme et ne demandait à arrêter que lorsque ses jambes menaçaient de céder. A l'avenir, il devrait prendre ça plus en considération.

―Je me demandais… est-ce que…

Sa question se termina en un murmure étouffé dans la nuque d'Izuku. Il sentit Namigawa se crisper et en baissant la tête, il put voir qu'elle se triturait les doigts nerveusement. Le front tiède de sa charge se posa sur son épaule droite alors que les muscles de ses bras passés autour de sa nuque et ceux de ses cuisses qu'il tenait se contractaient. Elle lui fit penser à une proie qui se fige devant un prédateur, attendant de voir la réaction de ce dernier à sa présence. Izuku ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à réagir ainsi. Qu'importe ce qu'elle voulait lui demander, elle avait l'air de s'attendre à ce qu'il le prenne mal ou du moins, à ce que la réponse ne lui plaise pas.

Mal à l'aise, il se décida à l'encourager à parler en voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à se répéter.

― Hum… quoi ? Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendue…

Namigawa lâcha un nouveau soupir, visiblement contrariée de devoir formuler sa question encore une fois. Elle cessa de triturer ses doigts, préférant resserrer sa prise autour de son cou en remontant ses mains jusqu'à ses coudes. Son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre contre le dos d'Izuku. D'un pas hésitant, il continua d'avancer, lui laissant le temps de rassembler son courage.

Finalement, dans un souffle elle demanda :

―Midoriya, est-ce que tu voudrais faire une sortie à l'aquarium le week-end qui vient ?

Izuku ne comprit pas tout de suite la question sous-jacente à celle-ci. C'était pour demander ça qu'elle avait eu l'air aussi hésitante ? D'accord, en quatre ans, ils n'avaient jamais fait de choses ensemble en dehors des cours à part étudier ou courir… Mais justement, depuis autant de temps il était même bizarre que ça ne se soit pas fait avant. Après tout, elle était sa seule véritable amie et il était normal de passer du temps avec ses amis à l'extérieur de l'école. Pour s'amuser. Et pas pour s'entraîner ou étudier. L'idée n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit d'Izuku pendant tout ce temps. Bien sûr, si elle lui avait proposé quelque chose avant aujourd'hui, il aurait accepté sans problème. Elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais fait. Ou bien, contrairement à maintenant, avait-elle songé à le faire sans pour autant y arriver ? Izuku parcourut sa mémoire à la recherche d'un indice mais tout ce qui lui venait étaient les nombreuses fois où elle lui avait proposé une session de révisions. Bien souvent, elle avait commencé par lui tapoter l'épaule alors qu'elle était assise derrière lui à son bureau. Et dès qu'il se retournait pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait, Namigawa s'était… trituré les doigts avant de parler d'un passage à la bibliothèque municipale. Oh, quel crétin !

Evidemment qu'il aurait dû se poser des questions plus tôt ! Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle ait l'air aussi gênée à _chaque fois_ qu'elle lui suggérait de travailler ensemble. Au bout de quatre ans, elle aurait dû être bien plus à l'aise que ça. Pour sa défense, il ne se serait jamais permis de lui proposer une sortie de lui-même, de peur qu'elle prenne ça comme un rencard.

Izuku s'arrêta net, la connexion s'établissant finalement dans sa tête. Est-ce que Namigawa… est-ce que Namigawa venait de lui demander un _rencard_ ? Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il aurait préféré voir son visage à ce moment ou si le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le sien l'arrangeait davantage. Partagé entre la gêne et l'angoisse, il devait être blanc comme un linge. Soudainement, les différents points de contact entre son corps et celui de Namigawa, toujours sur son dos, lui semblèrent brûlants. Izuku dut se retenir de la lâcher, sachant qu'elle risquait de tomber et se faire mal s'il le faisait.

―Na- Namigawa-

La suite de sa phrase se perdit avant de franchir ses lèvres. Izuku ne savait pas quoi dire. Namigawa était quant à elle parfaitement silencieuse, le visage enfoui entre ses omoplates et toujours aussi tendue. Il était impossible qu'il ait mal interprété la situation. Elle venait de lui donner un rendez-vous et attendait anxieusement qu'il lui donne une réponse. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer ni comment s'exprimer pour ne pas la blesser. Elle était une amie précieuse et il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine mais il ne pouvait pas accepter.

Cependant, la seule manière de lui expliquer la raison de son refus l'obligeait à révéler une information qu'il aurait volontiers gardée pour lui. Personne au lycée n'était au courant qu'il était un Ignae. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont on parlait spontanément dans une conversation. D'autres étaient dans son cas à l'école mais ils avaient quelque chose qu'Izuku n'avait pas, lui : un Alter. La plupart du temps, ils n'étaient pas très impressionnants et n'avaient pas d'utilité pour le métier de Héros. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que leurs détenteurs ne choisissaient pas cette voie. Il arrivait néanmoins qu'une personne avec un Alter puissant ne soit pas intéressé par ce statut. Kageyama Haru de la classe E avait la capacité de figer le temps pendant presque une minute. Il était obligé de porter un pendentif gravé d'une Rune Restrictive pendant les cours pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son Alter comme bon lui semblait. Ce pouvoir était très utile en combat et aurait certainement fait de lui un Héros Pro très populaire mais l'idée ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Kageyama voulait devenir médecin et c'était tout aussi admirable.

Izuku ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume face à cette situation. Kageyama avait un Alter dont il ne souhaitait pas nécessairement faire usage. Izuku n'en avait aucun. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé être un Héros qui sauve les gens… on ne lui avait même pas laissé sa chance. Aussi, être un Ignae sans Alter avait un impact très négatif sur la manière dont les gens vous percevaient. Car après tout, avoir une Anima et ne rien pouvoir en faire, c'était contre nature. Il y avait une source de pouvoir en lui dans laquelle il ne pourrait jamais puiser… La société en général ne trouvait pas ça normal. Dire que vous étiez un Ignae sans Alter provoquait soit du dégoût, soit de la pitié. Les gens vous évitaient, on n'osait pas vous regarder, comme si vous aviez une maladie contagieuse. Izuku avait trop souvent vu ce genre de réaction autour de lui et avait subi assez de moqueries pendant le primaire à cause de ça. Quand lui et sa mère avaient déménagé avant son entrée au collège, il avait décidé de cacher ce fait. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir se faire des amis, sans pour autant pouvoir remplacer celui qu'il avait perdu.

Izuku secoua légèrement la tête, ne voulant pas penser à ça dans un moment pareil. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Namigawa. De cette manière, elle comprendrait que, quelque part, son Ame Sœur l'attendait et qu'il ne voulait pas entamer une relation amoureuse avec elle alors qu'elle serait vouée à l'échec. L'appréhension enserra sa poitrine tel un serpent prêt à le dévorer. Namigawa comprendrait… mais après ça, comment se comporterait-elle avec lui ? Depuis le temps, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas d'Alter. Ou peut-être pourrait-il dire que c'était un Alter inutile et qui ne se manifeste pas de manière physique ? Peut-être pouvait-il lui faire croire que sa capacité d'analyse était son Alter ? Non. Il était inutile de mentir. Mentir par omission, c'était toujours mentir quelque part et il avait déjà passé les quatre dernières années à le faire. Il devait lui dire et lui faire confiance pour la suite. Namigawa était si douce qu'il ne la voyait pas se moquer de lui ou même révéler son secret. Mais il n'était pas impossible qu'elle ait pitié de lui et qu'à l'avenir, elle ne le voie plus que comme un pauvre gars à l'Anima défectueuse. L'angoisse de perdre leur amitié telle qu'elle l'était aujourd'hui grignotait peu à peu sa résolution. Ne voulant pas la laisser gagner, Izuku reprit sa marche vers la maison de Namigawa, celle-ci n'ayant toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle lui avait posé sa question.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et sentit Namigawa s'agiter un peu dans son dos, sûrement inquiète elle aussi pour l'avenir de leur amitié. Les yeux braqués sur le soleil qui commençait à se lever à l'horizon, Izuku se lança avant de pouvoir se dégonfler :

―Je suis désolé, Namigawa. Je… Je ne suis pas un Luxen.

Un hoquet surpris derrière lui assura Izuku qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il avait voulu énoncer clairement ces mots, sur un ton régulier et assuré. Cependant, au moment de les prononcer, la boule d'inquiétude logée dans sa gorge les avait fait sortir sous la forme d'un murmure presque douloureux. Ils étaient seuls dans la rue déserte, sans personne pour entendre sa révélation. Pourtant, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'Izuku n'avait plus abordé ce sujet qu'il ne pouvait empêcher les émotions négatives qu'il faisait remonter en lui.

Lui-même avait fini par se sentir honteux avec le temps. Il n'y pouvait rien mais malgré ça, il se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas être « normal ». Coupable de ne pas rentrer dans une case. Coupable de ne pas avoir ce qu'il faut pour être un Héros. Coupable de souhaiter parfois ne pas être un Ignae et pouvoir choisir la personne qui se tiendrait à ses côtés pour la vie puisque, de toute façon, il ne serait qu'un handicap pour son Ame Sœur… Coupable d'être _inutile_.

―Midoriya… pourquoi est-ce que… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Il ne répondit pas, sa bravoure soudainement envolée. Izuku continua d'avancer, apercevant la grille de la maison de Namigawa au loin. En cet instant, par les Quatre, il aurait aimé être à la place de Kageyama. Figer le temps ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour profiter plus longtemps de cet entre-deux. Ce moment où tout n'était pas encore fixé, où il ne savait pas encore ce que Namigawa allait décider.

―Est-ce que… c'est parce que tu n'as pas d'Alter ?

Il pouvait sentir son regard lui brûler l'arrière de la tête. Elle s'était redressée et se tenait à présent à ses épaules. Sa voix douce était remplie d'hésitation mais il ne décelait pas la moindre trace de mépris. Le poids sur sa cage thoracique ne disparut pas pour autant. Elle avait l'air triste… allait-elle avoir pitié de lui ? Elle était bien assez gentille pour que ça soit le cas. Peut-être lui adresserait-elle toujours la parole alors ? Était-ce mieux de la garder comme amie tout en sachant qu'elle le considérait comme « handicapé » par sa différence ? Il ne voulait pas voir cette lueur de désolation dans les yeux d'ordinaire si chaleureux de son amie. Il ne pouvait pas-

Un petit coup sur le sommet du crâne le ramena à la réalité. Le petit rire amusé qui s'ensuivit étonna Izuku.

―Je peux presque t'entendre réfléchir, Midoriya. Quelles bêtises te trottent dans la tête ? Sûrement les mêmes que celles des gens qui croient qu'être un Ignae sans Alter est une tare ! Je suis un peu vexée que tu puisses penser que je suis d'accord avec ces idées ridicules.

― Nami-

L'interrompant, elle se blottit à nouveau contre son dos et l'entoura de ses bras dans une étreinte pleine d'affection. Sa respiration saccadée balaya la nuque d'Izuku, provoquant malgré lui un frisson qui descendit tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La chaleur que son corps dégageait contre lui s'étendit à tout son corps, réchauffant son cœur au passage. Le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine se défit, laissant un soulagement énorme s'installer à sa place. Empli de reconnaissance pour Namigawa, il resserra doucement sa prise sur elle pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait son geste.

Izuku soupira doucement, chassant les dernières miettes de son anxiété.

―Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête… Dit-il, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

―Eh ben, il va falloir que tu viennes à l'aquarium avec moi pour te faire pardonner… je ne vais pas y aller sans mon meilleur ami.

Izuku perçut le léger tremblement de sa voix. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son amie pour son courage. Elle avait enfin réussi à lui poser la question qui devait la tourmenter depuis des années. Tout ça pour apprendre qu'elle avait espéré pour rien et que ça ne pourrait jamais arriver. Malgré ça, elle avait quand même pris la peine de le rassurer et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle le voyait toujours comme avant. Et voilà qu'elle continuait en lui signifiant que le fait qu'il ne puisse pas accepter ses sentiments n'était pas grave. Izuku n'avait jamais été dans cette situation précise. Pourtant, il avait déjà expérimenté le déchirement qu'on pouvait ressentir en aimant une personne qui ne vous était pas _destinée_. A l'époque, il n'était pas certain que ce sentiment était de l'amour. Avec le temps, il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence mais en être sûr avant n'aurait rien changé. Il avait une Ame Sœur. Ce n'était pas la personne qu'il espérait mais c'était la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas changer ce qui était écrit.

 _Ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser._

―Oui, bien sûr ! Il faudra organiser ça.

Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Dans un mouvement fluide, il fit descendre Namigawa. Lorsqu'elle lui fit face, ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes qu'elle s'appliquait à ne pas laisser couler. Le soleil levant créait des reflets flamboyants dans sa chevelure rousse et il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant une larme s'échapper malgré ses efforts pour la retenir. Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer d'un revers de la main avant de remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Le sourire larmoyant qu'elle lui offrit ensuite lui donna envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler. Izuku se retint, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Il ne balayerait pas ses efforts pour garder la tête haute malgré son chagrin.

Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait juste. Il lui sourit le plus sincèrement possible et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de la regarder passer la grille. Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois, les tressautements de ses épaules trahissant le moment où elle perdit la lutte contre sa tristesse.

Izuku aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus. Mais il ne savait pas comment. Personne n'avait jamais été amoureux de lui auparavant ou du moins, pas qu'il soit au courant. Et le seul dont il avait dû rejeter les avances par le passé était parfaitement au courant de la situation mais refusait juste de l'accepter. Izuku n'avait jamais compris pourquoi celui qu'il aimait avait été aussi insistant pour qu'il l'embrasse. Ils étaient meilleurs amis et Izuku ne comptait pas laisser l'ombre de sa future AS ainsi que ses sentiments se dresser en travers de leur amitié. Il avait tout fait pour qu'ils restent aussi proches, pour que leur lien reste solide malgré la découverte de sa Couleur et son absence d'Alter. Mais il n'était pas le seul concerné dans cette histoire et l'autre garçon n'était pas du même avis. Ce dernier avait poussé, poussé, jusqu'à ce que les refus répétés d'Izuku ―aussi difficiles à réitérer qu'ils aient pu être― finissent par le mener à le détester. A cette époque, Izuku avait décidé qu'être malmené par celui à qui il tenait le plus était préférable à être ignoré.

 _Tu es vraiment un crétin…_

Cette journée avait décidément mal commencé. Entre ce rêve frustrant, l'angoisse de possiblement perdre sa seule amie, et les événements d'un passé éloigné qui revenaient le hanter… il n'était pas gâté. Un soupir de dépit lui échappa. Ne se sentant pas prêt à faire bonne figure devant sa mère qui devait être réveillée à présent, Izuku décida de poursuivre son jogging. La transpiration faisant coller son T-shirt à sa peau ne parvint pas à le convaincre de rentrer pour prendre une douche méritée. Bien vite, il reprit un rythme de course soutenu qui eut tôt fait de raviver la sensation de brûlure dans ses jambes. Fonctionnant en autopilote, il n'aurait su dire combien de tours supplémentaires il avait fait. Peut-être trois… Peut-être quatre… Il avait couru jusqu'à avoir la tête vide, jusqu'à ce que le regard grenat empli de dédain qui l'avait tant captivé par le passé retourne dans un coin reculé de sa mémoire.

Finalement, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'arrêter dans le tunnel qui passait sous le chemin de fer. A bout de souffle, Izuku s'adossa contre le mur et bascula sa tête vers l'arrière sans faire attention à la légère douleur que provoqua l'impact avec le béton. Ses jambes menaçaient de céder sous son poids à tout instant et il commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne. Il aurait dû emmener quelque chose à boire avec lui. Trop tard pour s'en rendre compte. N'en pouvant plus, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses avec la ferme intention de se relever dès qu'il n'aurait plus envie de vomir ses tripes et que l'incendie au niveau de ses voies respiratoires se serait calmé. Les yeux fermés pour tenter de minimiser sa nausée et le cœur battant dans ses temps, il ne vit ni n'entendit la plaque d'égout qui se soulevait à quelques mètres de là.

―Parfait. Et déjà fatigué en plus, j'ai de la chance.

La voix déformée venant de juste devant lui le poussa à se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Mais dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut sur un mur de liquide gluant brunâtre qui s'abattait sur lui. Izuku eut un mouvement de recul. Trop tard. La masse visqueuse était déjà en train de l'avaler. C'était comme tomber dans l'eau la tête la première sans avoir eu le temps de prendre sa respiration. Par réflexe, Izuku tenta de prendre une bouffée d'air en ouvrant la bouche mais il se rendit rapidement compte de son erreur. Son assaillant profita de l'occasion pour s'engouffrer dans sa gorge. La même chose se produisit aussitôt avec ses oreilles et son nez. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et il avait beau se débattre, il était comme suspendu dans une eau vaseuse. Impossible de se dégager. Impossible de respirer. Le liquide se répandait partout dans son corps. Izuku sentait son estomac rempli à sa limite alors que ses poumons subissaient le même sort. Il ne voyait rien, même les yeux ouverts. Une pression à l'arrière de ses orbites combinée au manque d'oxygène étaient en train de lui donner des maux de tête comme jamais il n'avait eu à subir auparavant.

Izuku essaya dans un geste désespéré de se défaire au moins de l'étreinte gluante autour de sa gorge mais il n'avait aucune prise sur la matière qui l'enserrait. Une terreur sans nom le prit en comprenant qu'il était totalement impuissant. Il allait certainement mourir ici. Si personne n'arrivait pour l'aider, si aucun héros n'était dans les parages, il allait finir par étouffer pour de bon. Il croyait pouvoir discerner la voix du vilain mais il n'entendait que des sons déformés qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. A cet instant, il se fichait bien de savoir sur quoi pouvait bien monologuer celui qui l'avait pris pour cible. Les battements frénétiques de son cœur se répercutaient dans sa boîte crânienne, devenant de plus en plus lents au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ils commençaient à ressembler à un compte à rebours cruel dont Izuku ne connaissait pas la durée mais qui se rapprochait inexorablement de zéro. Izuku n'avait jamais failli se noyer mais il était certain que c'était ainsi qu'il allait mourir. Il aurait voulu lutter plus longtemps. Il aurait voulu pouvoir chasser les ténèbres qui gagnaient du terrain sur sa conscience. A ce stade, il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Depuis combien de temps agonisait-il ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Ça ne devait pas faire bien longtemps mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures.

Une douleur lui vrilla soudainement l'épaule. L'instant d'après, Izuku se sentit chuter alors que l'air extérieur lui fouettait le visage. Il tomba au sol sans parvenir à se rattraper, tremblant de toute part. Il entendit une voix forte qui se rapprochait mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention alors qu'il déversait le contenu de son estomac et de ses poumons sur le bitume. Il lui semblait que tout son corps était en flammes alors qu'il toussait des masses de liquide visqueux. Sa vision était floue et un tam-tam se déchaînait dans sa tête. Péniblement, il réussit à s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras avant que l'envie de vomir de plus belle ne le reprenne. Autour de lui, des ombres colorées s'agitaient mais une seule s'approcha de lui. Des héros ?

L'ombre s'agenouilla devant lui mais elle ne le toucha pas. Cette fois, la voix de son interlocuteur lui parvint accompagnée d'un bourdonnement désagréable. Il ne comprenait pas un mot. Il ne pouvait se concentrer assez longtemps pour forcer les sons qui lui parvenaient à prendre un sens. Une lumière verdâtre dansait dans la périphérie de son champ de vision mais il ne savait pas d'où elle provenait. La voix s'adressa à lui une nouvelle fois mais avant même qu'elle ait terminé, Izuku se sentit tomber de côté. Il sombra avant même que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

* * *

Shoto nous rejoint dès le chapitre 3 et Kacchan, le chapitre 4 ou 5. J'avais besoin de poser le cadre avant de les faire intervenir mais ils vont être présents à l'avenir, n'ayez crainte !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé (ou pas !) dans ce chapitre. Comme n'importe quelle auteure, je suis toujours plus motivée quand j'ai des retours sur ce que je poste. Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles le chapitre 1 a mis tant de temps à venir...


	3. Chapitre 2 - Awakening (Part 2)

Si vous aviez lu le chapitre 1 avant la date du 08/08/19 alors vous avez déjà lu ce qui suit. J'ai séparé le chapitre 1 en deux pour des questions de facilités de lecture et de rapidité de publication par la suite. :) Désolée !

J'ai aussi remarqué en faisant cette modification que avait eu la gentillesse de supprimer mes séparations de scènes. Ca a dû être un peu désagréable à la lecture pour vous, j'en suis désolée. J'espère que ça ne le refera plus. N'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer si ça arrive à nouveau !

Avant toute chose, le but de cette fanfic n'est pas de faire passer Katsuki ou Shoto pour le méchant. Ils vont avoir des réactions humaines mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'un deux va être un gros salopard. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le but est de finir en TodoDekuBaku, pas d'éjecter Kacchan ou Shoto.

* * *

.

L'odeur prononcée de désinfectant désorienta Izuku lorsqu'il reprit conscience pour la première fois. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où il était, mais ses paupières refusaient de lui obéir. Il était totalement épuisé et n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été se recoucher après son jogging de ce matin. Il devait avoir eu le courage de passer par la case de la douche, car la moiteur de sa peau avait laissé place à un sentiment de propreté agréable. Il avait mal à la tête. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas bu assez par rapport à l'effort physique qu'il avait fourni. Son crâne lui donnait l'impression d'être rempli de coton et sa gorge le grattait légèrement. Au moins, sa fatigue semblait l'avoir empêché de rêver de la pièce sombre et ce qu'elle cachait.

Dans son dos, sa cicatrice le brûlait légèrement mais assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'ignorer. Elle se trouvait au niveau de son omoplate gauche et faisait à peu près la taille de sa main. Les tissus ne s'étaient jamais régénérés complètement et il lui restait une sorte de marque de brûlure sur sa peau qu'il n'aimait pas trop montrer. En général, les gens qui la voyaient lui posaient des questions à ce sujet, questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. De ce fait, il essayait de ne pas la laisser visible la plupart du temps mais n'avait pas toujours le choix pour les cours de natation. En cinq ans, il lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois d'avoir mal à cet endroit. Izuku avait toujours pris soin de rien laisser paraître quand c'était le cas. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère à ce sujet. Et il désirait encore moins penser à ce qui avait causé cette marque. Le souvenir était un peu flou dans son esprit. Une voix grave et menaçante, sa crainte face à la situation et une douleur lancinante puis, plus rien. Ça restait pourtant l'un des plus horribles, si pas le pire, qu'il avait vécus jusqu'à maintenant. Les émotions qu'il faisait remonter en Izuku lui donnaient la nausée alors que son cœur semblait enserré par des fils barbelés.

 _N'y pense pas._

« _Que je n'aie pas à me répéter_. »

 _N'y pense pas._

« _Je te laisse une chance_. »

 _N'y pen-_

―Combien de temps encore avant qu'il se réveille ? Demanda une voix masculine qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Claquant le tiroir de sa mémoire, aidé par cette intervention extérieure, Izuku tenta d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Sans succès. Tout son corps était endormi, ne répondant pas au moindre de ses ordres.

―Ça ne devrait plus tarder mais la surcharge de son Anima et l'attaque l'avaient déjà bien épuisé. Répondit une seconde voix, cette fois féminine. J'ai fait le maximum au vu de la situation. Ses voies respiratoires avaient été fortement irritées et le manque d'oxygène aurait pu avoir des conséquences graves s'il n'avait pas fini par se libérer quand il l'a fait.

Izuku tiqua sur les mots « se libérer ». Il ne se souvenait pas avoir dû se libérer de quoi que ce soit. Il devait se trouver dans un hôpital, ou du moins une infirmerie, à en juger par l'odeur. La femme qui continuait de parler était à sa droite et était soit très petite, soit assise parce que sa voix était à la hauteur d'Izuku. Elle devait faire partie du personnel médical. L'autre personne était sur sa gauche et était vraisemblablement debout.

Allongé ainsi, ne pouvant pas bouger, Izuku avait l'impression de flotter en dehors de son corps. Seule la douleur sourde derrière son épaule le rattachait encore à lui-même.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Est-ce qu'il s'était évanoui dans le tunnel ? Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait trouvé et avait appelé les secours. Si c'était le cas, est-ce que sa mère avait déjà été prévenue ?!

―… prévenez-moi dès qu'il y a du changement. J'ai des questions à lui poser.

Izuku se morigéna quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué toute une partie de la conversation. Ces gens avaient sûrement échangé des informations qui auraient pu lui être utiles pour qu'il saisisse la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

―D'accord, Eraserhead. Mais ce petit a bien failli laisser la vie dans une attaque de vilain i peine quelques heures, pas question de le bousculer plus que nécessaire quand il se réveillera !

L'homme grommela son assentiment puis ses bruits de pas s'éloignèrent, suivis par le bruit d'une porte coulissante qui s'ouvre et se referme. Izuku avait beau essayer de réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Un mal de tête naissant l'empêchait de rassembler ses idées. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce qu'il venait d'entendre qui l'interpellait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il ne parvenait pas à faire de lien entre ces informations. Cette constatation l'inquiéta tout autant qu'elle le contraria. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir analyser une situation, rester dans le vague. Tant et si bien qu'il se mit à fouiller sa mémoire à la recherche de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était évanoui depuis quelques heures ? Une attaque de vilain ? Il ne se souvenait de rien.

Au final, Izuku finit par sombrer de nouveau sans avoir avancé dans son entreprise.

.

La seconde fois qu'il sortit des bras de Morphée, Izuku n'eut aucune difficulté à ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, bien qu'un peu fatigué. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour connecter l'image du plafond qui n'était clairement pas celui de sa chambre avec les bribes de conversations qu'il avait glanées un peu plus tôt. Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire sur les alentours.

Un rideau clair entourait le lit sur lequel il était allongé, lui délimitant une zone d'intimité caractéristique d'une infirmerie scolaire. La même odeur de désinfectant que tout à l'heure lui chatouillait les narines, lui faisant plisser le nez. Il portait un T-shirt noir et un pantalon de sport gris foncé auxquels il ne prêta pas beaucoup plus attention. Ses chaussures avaient disparu et n'avaient pas l'air de se trouver autour de son lit. Aucun bruit aux alentours ne lui laissait penser que quelqu'un d'autre que lui se trouvait dans la pièce. Peut-être un autre patient endormi…

En dehors du fait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se retrouve au lycée Kokuri pendant les vacances de printemps, la différence entre son infirmerie et celle-ci était évidente pour lui. Son bâtiment scolaire n'était pas de la première jeunesse et toutes les fenêtres se trouvaient du côté opposé aux lits. Or ici, pas de peinture grise craquelée sur les murs, pas de vieux plafond moucheté et, derrière lui, il y avait une grande fenêtre équipée d'un store coulissant qui était fermé pour le moment. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé là. Il se souvenait de son jogging, de la déclaration de Namigawa et des aveux qu'il lui avait faits ensuite… Il se rappelait avoir couru au-delà de ses limites jusqu'à être obligé de s'arrêter sous le pont du chemin de fer et puis…

« _Parfait. Et déjà fatigué en plus, j'ai de la chance._ »

Cette voix si étrange, venue de nulle part. L'instant d'avant, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon et juste après, cette… chose était apparue. Izuku n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la personne qui l'avait attaqué. Il savait juste que l'Alter de son assaillant devait lui venir au moins en partie d'une Ascendance Eau. C'était la seule explication vu la façon dont il avait été capturé dans cette substance visqueuse et opaque. En se rappelant ce qui était arrivé ensuite, Izuku porta une main à sa gorge alors qu'une expiration bruyante lui échappait. Il s'était noyé. Ou du moins, il avait été à deux doigts de mourir étouffé dans cette masse liquide. Le profond sentiment d'impuissance qui s'était emparé de lui alors qu'il se débattait pour se sortir de là sans résultat lui laissait un arrière-goût amer. Il n'avait vraiment rien su faire. Si ces héros n'étaient pas arrivés —parce que ça devait en être— il serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi il avait été pris pour cible. Était-ce juste parce qu'il s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? La dame de tout à l'heure avait parlé d'une attaque de vilain… mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était tombé sur lui. Lui qui n'avait pas d'Alter pour se défendre. Est-ce que le vilain l'avait pris pour un Luxen ?

—Ah, je vois que tu es revenu parmi nous. C'est très bien, jeune homme. Comment te sens-tu ?

Izuku tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction de la voix qui s'était adressée à lui. Par réflexe, il s'était assis et avait reculé le plus loin possible de la personne qui venait de tirer le rideau sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Son rythme cardiaque se calma bien vite en reconnaissant la petite silhouette rabougrie qui se tenait là. Un chignon impeccable traversé d'une seringue vide retenait une chevelure grisonnante alors que des lunettes de protection agrémentées de rose dissimulaient en partie un visage fripé souriant. La vieille dame portait une blouse blanche qui trainait légèrement au sol par-dessus une robe orange et blanche ornée de jaune qui était coupée à la taille par une ceinture. Izuku reconnut ce costume en quelques secondes. Il l'avait vu de très nombreuses fois dans des vieux journaux sur une héroïne spécialisée dans les soins ainsi que sur des posters de collection.

—Recovery Girl ! S'exclama-t-il, bouche-bée.

Il s'étouffa à moitié en prononçant son nom. Bien que Recovery Girl n'agisse plus sur le terrain depuis déjà longtemps, elle avait plusieurs pages dédiées à l'analyse de son Alter, son Ascendance, l'évolution de sa carrière et encore bien d'autres choses dans l'un de ses cahiers de notes. Ce n'était pas comparable aux quatre cahiers entièrement dédiés à All Might… mais ce n'était pas négligeable quand même. Après tout, elle avait participé à deux mille six cent trente-sept missions de sauvetage durant sa carrière et continuait à présent d'exercer ses talents dans divers établissements tels que-

—U.A. Termina-t-elle pour lui. Félicitation, petit. Je suis flattée.

—Hiii ! Je l'ai dit à voix haute, c'est ça ?!

Mortifié, Izuku enfonça son visage dans ses mains. Il ne doutait pas que les tomates puissent être jalouses de lui en cet instant.

Un rire chevrotant répondit à sa question. L'infirmière tira une chaise qui se trouvait initialement hors de sa vue jusqu'au bord de son lit et s'y assit. Elle sortit un tensiomètre d'une poche de sa veste et il tendit le bras sagement lorsqu'elle l'en intima. Alors qu'elle commençait à pomper et que le brassard se resserrait sur son avant-bras, le cerveau d'Izuku rejoua les deux dernières minutes. Elle avait dit… Elle avait dit U.A ?! Impossible, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait à U.A ?

—Tu recommences à marmonner, mon garçon. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ou est-ce que c'est une habitude chez toi ?

—Ha-habituel, dit-il en détournant les yeux, les pommettes brûlantes.

Quand il regarda dans sa direction pour entendre le verdict, elle lui offrit un sourire apaisant. Alors qu'elle procédait à un examen rapide de ses fonctions vitales, Izuku eut enfin le courage de lui poser des questions plutôt que de les laisser tourner dans sa tête. Il avait toujours tendance à partir loin dans ses réflexions et à exacerber son anxiété plus que de raison pour rien. Dire qu'il fut surpris quand elle lui annonça qu'il se trouvait en effet dans l'infirmerie de U.A aurait été un euphémisme. Il devint extatique pendant un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'en cette période de congé, il ne devait pas y avoir grand-monde dans l'école. Adieu son rêve de croiser All Might au détour d'un couloir en sortant d'ici…

—Est-ce que tu peux me donner ton nom et un numéro où joindre tes parents ? Tu n'avais pas tes papiers sur toi lorsqu'on t'a trouvé.

Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il n'avait pas pris sa carte d'identité ou même son portable avec lui pour aller courir.

—Midoriya Izuku. Ma mère doit être au travail…

Généralement, ils se croisaient au moment où il revenait de son jogging mais ça dépendait de combien de temps il durait. Il était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois qu'il allonge sa séance alors elle n'avait pas dû s'inquiéter outre-mesure en ne le voyant pas arriver. Néanmoins, s'il ne se dépêchait pas de lui envoyer un message d'ici la pause déjeuner, il était certain qu'elle se ferait un sang d'encre jusqu'à avoir de ses nouvelles.

Il regarda du côté où le rideau était ouvert, à la recherche d'une horloge. Recovery Girl le remarqua et quand il lui expliqua qu'il voulait savoir l'heure et pourquoi, elle l'informa qu'il était treize heures passées. Voyant qu'il commençait à s'agiter, elle lui redemanda un numéro de téléphone et s'empressa de sortir du bureau pour aller passer l'appel.

—Je reviens tout de suite.

.

« Tout de suite » correspondait plutôt à « dans une demie heure ». Il ne doutait pas que la raison de cette attente prolongée soit due à sa mère. La connaissant, elle avait sûrement dû harceler Recovery Girl pour obtenir tous les détails de son état. Il doutait qu'on lui permette d'entrer dans l'école —bien que lui-même ne soit pas censé être là— et même si au final, il allait bien, elle voudrait en être absolument certaine avant de raccrocher. Elle ne pourrait pas quitter le travail pour rien et devrait donc attendre ce soir pour passer le chercher. A moins qu'on le ramène chez lui avant ça ? Recovery Girl ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Elle avait juste expliqué qu'il avait été attaqué par un vilain qui prend la forme d'une masse liquide gluante alors que celui-ci était poursuivi par des héros. Son Alter lui donnait la possibilité de s'introduire dans le corps d'un hôte en le « remplissant », ce qui avait aussi la terrible conséquence de tuer la victime. Il comptait certainement utiliser Izuku pour s'enfuir plus facilement.

A cette pensée, ce dernier frissonna. Qu'aurait-il fait avec son corps à part se sauver ? Aurait-il tué d'autres gens sur son passage ? Quelle horreur, il ne préférait pas y penser. Recovery Girl avait aussi mentionné qu'il avait été trouvé par Best Jeanist et deux de ses acolytes. Izuku s'était étonné qu'elle ait employé ce mot — _trouvé_ — plutôt que « sauvé ». Il avait préféré ne pas s'attarder sur ce point pour pouvoir suivre le reste de ses explications.

Apparemment, à part être épuisé et couvert d'un fluide collant lui donnant l'odeur et l'allure d'un rat sorti des égouts, il allait bien. Ses voies respiratoires et ses organes internes avaient été irrités par l'intrusion du vilain mais le manque d'oxygène au cerveau serait heureusement sans conséquence. Les mots « surcharge d'Anima » lui était revenus en tête mais lorsqu'Izuku avait posé la question, elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'en inquiéter et qu'il en saurait plus bientôt.

Izuku était un peu perdu par tout ce qui s'était produit en une matinée. Difficile de croire que tout ça était arrivé alors qu'il n'avait mal nulle part et que plusieurs choses ne collaient pas. Pourquoi des héros auraient-ils pris la peine de l'emmener à U.A ? Pourquoi pas dans un hôpital ? De tête, il pouvait en citer trois qui étaient bien plus proches de Kikuoshi que ce lycée. C'était étrange. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Best Jeanist à prendre une telle décision ? D'accord, il n'était pas dans un état critique… mais ça paraissait tout de même illogique. Cependant, le souvenir encore vif de l'attaque l'empêchait de donner un quelconque crédit à l'hypothèse d'un rêve. De plus, les seules fois où il avait rêvé de se trouver à U.A, c'était en tant qu'élève suivant les cours de la filière héroïque… pas en tant que victime d'un vilain. Et son esprit n'aurait sûrement pas inventé cette histoire de se faire laver et habiller par Recovery Girl parce qu'il était dégoûtant. Rien que d'y repenser, Izuku sentit un frisson désagréable lui remonter dans le dos alors que son teint devenait blême.

Il fut sauvé de ses réflexions par l'infirmière scolaire lorsqu'elle revint dans le bureau, suivie d'un homme grand et débraillé. De longs cheveux noirs non brossés lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules. Une barbe de plusieurs jours et qui ne devait pas être entretenue contribuait à l'effet négligé. Sous ses yeux noirs injectés de sang, de grandes poches tirant sur le mauve révélaient son état de fatigue. Les vêtements de l'homme n'étaient visiblement pas repassés et Izuku se demanda s'il venait d'être tiré du lit et avait dû se préparer à la hâte pour venir jusqu'ici. Des bandelettes de tissu étaient enroulées lâchement autour de son cou mais ne semblaient pas être présentes à cause d'une blessure. Peut-être avaient-elles un rapport avec son Alter ? En tout cas, il y avait quelque chose chez cet inconnu qui était familier à Izuku. Il n'aurait pourtant pas su dire quoi exactement.

―Vas-y doucement, rappela Recovery Girl en les laissant tous les deux.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, l'homme s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit d'Izuku. Il le dévisagea un instant, poussant Izuku à se tortiller un peu, mal à l'aise.

—Midoriya Izuku, c'est ça ?

―Ou- Oui.

Il se rappelait de sa voix. C'était celle qu'il avait entendue à son premier réveil. Comment Recovery Girl l'avait-elle appelé… ?

… _Eraserhead ?!_

S'il n'avait pas déjà été nerveux jusque-là, il le serait maintenant. Eraserhead était un héros plutôt _underground_. Il n'apparaissait pas dans le classement des héros parce que ses interventions restaient assez discrètes. Il avait participé à beaucoup plus d'opérations que ce que les médias avaient rapporté jusqu'ici dans la presse. Là où All Might faisait les gros titres, Eraserhead restait dans l'ombre. Pour entendre parler de lui, il fallait plutôt se rendre sur des forums en ligne et creuser un peu. Izuku avait rempli tant bien que mal une page de son cahier numéro six avec les bribes d'informations qu'il avait pu glaner. Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée quand aucun enregistrement vidéo n'existait pour illustrer ses exploits.

―Hé, gamin, je te parle. Arrête de marmonner.

La remarque lui fit refermer la bouche soudainement alors qu'il ne s'était encore une fois pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à parler. Cette habitude n'était pas aussi dérangeante d'ordinaire mais elle empirait lorsqu'il était stressé par quelque chose.

Eraserhead bailla avant de reprendre :

―Tu es au lycée U.A. Le héros Best Jeanist t'a trouvé alors qu'il était en train de poursuivre le vilain Sludge et t'a ramené ici pour que tu puisses être examiné par Recovery Girl.

Bien qu'il soit déjà au courant de tout ça ―hormis le nom du vilain qui l'avait pris pour cible―, Izuku n'osa pas l'interrompre. Le héros n'avait pas l'air du genre très patient et il ne tenait pas à l'énerver.

―Nous avons bien réussi à joindre ta mère. Elle a demandé à venir te chercher tout de suite mais Recovery Girl lui a fait comprendre que tu devais rester en observation pendant vingt-quatre heures, au cas où. Elle va venir te voir après son travail et nous pourrons lui poser quelques questions. Mais d'abord, j'en ai quelques-unes pour toi.

 _Des questions ? Pour moi ?_

Izuku avait sûrement bien plus de questions pour lui que l'inverse. Mais il voulait certainement savoir comment il était tombé sur Sludge et ce qui s'était passé avant l'intervention de Best Jeanist. Légalement, cette étape était plutôt du ressort de la police que d'un héros, mais peut-être que le vilain avait pu s'enfuir et Eraserhead voulait avoir plus d'informations sur lui pour aider à le coincer la prochaine fois.

Ce que le héros lui demanda ensuite le surprit.

―Quelle est ton Ascendance ? Celle de ta mère est mixte, n'est-ce pas ? Terre et Air d'après sa déclaration d'Alter.

L'Ascendance d'une personne était directement liée à sa généalogie. Elle dépendait du ou des dragons élémentaires qui se trouvaient dans votre lignée : Feu, Terre, Eau et Air. Hono était le dragon du Feu Daichi celui de la Terre Kaiyo celui de l'Eau et Kuki celui de l'Air. La dernière possibilité existante était plus rare : on ne croisait presque jamais un Ignae d'Ascendance Givre dans la rue. Et si c'était le cas, il portait une Rune d'Entrave pour l'empêcher de l'utiliser. Si pas, il en porterait une dès qu'il serait découvert.

Certaines personnes étaient d'Ascendance Pure. Elles n'avaient dans leur lignée que des descendants d'un dragon élémentaire spécifique et avaient un Alter qui identifiait aisément leurs origines. Par exemple, quelqu'un d'Ascendance Pure Air pourrait déclencher des tornades ou pourrait contrôler la composition de l'air ambiant. Une Ascendance Pure Feu pourrait chauffer du métal à distance jusqu'à le rendre brûlant. Le cas le plus concret était celui d'Endeavor, le héros numéro deux au classement qui était capable de produire du feu et de le contrôler à volonté. Mais il y avait aussi All Might et son Ascendance Pure Terre qui lui donnait une force phénoménale.

Les Ascendances mixtes venaient comme leur nom l'indique, d'un mélange de deux éléments différents ou plus. Au plus il y avait de sangs de dragons différents qui coulaient dans vos veines, au plus vous aviez de chance d'avoir un Alter faible ou inutile.

Izuku avait une Ascendance Mixte : Feu du côté de son père et Terre ainsi qu'Air du côté de sa mère. Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi consistait l'Alter de son père puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Il était décédé avant sa naissance et la douleur qui inondait le regard de sa mère quand il le mentionnait suffisait à lui faire éviter le sujet. Il se souvenait vaguement l'avoir entendue mentionner qu'il était capable de cracher des flammes, mais il était tellement jeune à cette époque qu'il n'était plus très sûr. Sa mère quant à elle pouvait manipuler la gravité, en faisant léviter des petits objets, et l'air, en les attirant vers elle. Cet Alter était déjà considéré comme faible, dû au grand écart de générations entre elle et ses ancêtres dragons. Elle était de cinquième génération Air et troisième Terre. Izuku ignorait de quelle génération était l'Alter de son père mais elle devait être assez éloignée puisqu'il avait fini sans Alter.

―Mon père avait une Ascendance Feu et les informations sur ma mère sont correctes. Répondit-il, ne comprenant toujours pas où voulait en venir Eraserhead.

Le héros hocha la tête, s'attendant visiblement à une réponse de ce genre.

―Ça explique l'origine de ton Alter, enchaîna-t-il. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu as essayé de le cacher. Tu devrais savoir que se balader sans surveillance avec un Alter qui s'apparente à une quelconque forme d'utilisation de la foudre est dangereux.

―Il y a erreur. Je n'ai pas d'Alter.

De quoi parlait-il ? Eraserhead avait clairement eu accès au dossier de sa mère, il devait donc avoir consulté le sien par la même occasion. La case concernant son Alter avait été remplie d'un « Aucun » final et définitif alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans. Il n'en avait jamais manifesté, pour son plus grand désespoir. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il avait un Alter et, pire encore, qu'il le cachait ?! Si Izuku avait eu la chance d'avoir un Alter, aussi inutile qu'il puisse être, il ne l'aurait certainement pas dissimulé. Avoir un Alter minable vous valait toujours plus de respect que ne pas en avoir du tout, dans ce monde.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Eraserhead qui vint se poster juste à côté de lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

―Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, dit-il, les bras croisés. Best Jeanist et ses partenaires t'ont vu l'utiliser. Les circonstances font que tu ne seras pas poursuivi pour un usage illégal de ton Alter en public mais tu as de la chance que le vilain ait été arrêté. Il aurait pu répéter ce qui était arrivé et si l'information était remontée jusqu'à Shimo…

―Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, insista Izuku, la voix tremblante. Je n'ai pas d'Alter !

Eraserhead plissa les yeux en le fixant, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme. Mais il ne mentait pas ! Son Anima ne s'était jamais exprimée par un quelconque Alter. Les tests cliniques avaient confirmé qu'il n'en aurait jamais. Il n'était pas possible qu'il ait réussi à se libérer seul de l'emprise de Sludge, rien ne le lui aurait permis de le faire.

 _Je n'ai pas d'Alter. De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle de tout ça ? Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre était sur les lieux mais personne ne l'a vu… Ce qu'il dit est impossible !_

―Je n'ai pas d'Alter, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il releva la tête vers le héros, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il détestait prononcer ces mots, ils lui donnaient l'impression de s'enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur. Ils signifiaient depuis toujours la mort de ses espoirs et de ses rêves d'héroïsme. Ils avaient davantage éloigné la personne qui lui était la plus chère après sa mère. Il ne voulait pas avoir à les dire à nouveau, encore moins alors qu'il se trouvait dans les bâtiments de U.A.

―Il y a sûrement eu une méprise, déclara-t-il, cherchant une explication. Il devait sûrement y avoir une autre personne qui a tout vu et qui a utilisé son Alter à distance pour m'aider ! Elle a dû s'enfuir en voyant qu'un héros était là et que j'étais hors de danger ! C'était sûrement quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de licence de héros et qui a eu peur de risquer une amende ou une convocation au tribunal… je ne vois pas d'autre option…

Izuku avait recommencé à marmonner, élaborant des hypothèses à vive-allure pour en trouver une valable. La présence d'un autre individu sur la scène était la seule possibilité envisageable. Un Alter lié à la foudre en plus ? C'était impossible… Aucun Ignae avec une Ascendance Foudre n'existait. Aucun. Nulle part dans le monde entier. S'il était déjà impensable de croiser une personne d'Ascendance Givre, c'était encore pire pour une d'Ascendance Foudre. La raison était simple : Inazuma, le dragon à l'origine de cet élément était mort depuis des siècles. Il n'avait jamais eu de descendant. Izuku n'avait jamais vu une quelconque information sur un Alter de ce type ou quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, s'il en existait, la presse aurait assurément couvert le sujet.

 _Une Ascendance Terre… et une Ascendance Feu…_

―Tu voudrais me faire croire que ton Alter ne s'est jamais manifesté jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Que ton résultat au test était _réellement_ négatif et qu'il n'a pas été trafiqué ?

La patience dont Izuku parlait tout à l'heure, visiblement, ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Eraserhead ne semblait pas du tout impressionné par la tournure de la conversation. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison de douter. Il disait la vérité. Quand sa mère serait là, elle pourrait le confirmer.

―Vous pensez que le mélange des éléments Feu et Terre venant de mes parents m'a donné un Alter de mutation Foudre… dit-il finalement, ébahi par sa propre conclusion.

Le héros ne répondit rien. Il restait parfaitement immobile, le jaugeant du regard, et paraissait sous-peser les raisons de lui faire confiance et celles de se méfier de lui. Il n'avait pas nié ce qu'Izuku avait dit et en y réfléchissant, ça ne semblait pas totalement saugrenu… du moins, la partie où un tel mélange d'Ascendances pourrait mener à un Alter pareil à celui que Best Jeanist avait dit avoir vu. Les Alters se déclaraient toujours avant l'âge de sept ans chez les Ignae mais il était plus commun de voir celui d'un enfant se manifester vers quatre ou cinq ans. La seule personne qu'Izuku connaissait qui l'avait reçu à trois ans était son ami d'enfance. Tout le monde avait été très impressionné au jardin d'enfants lorsqu'il était apparu. Après tout, Kacchan avait été le premier de leur classe à avoir son Alter. Izuku, quant à lui, avait conservé avec acharnement l'espoir de faire simplement partie du pourcentage de la population qui recevaient leur Alter tardivement. Mais cet espoir avait été balayé d'un revers de la main du médecin qui avait mené ses tests. L'homme n'avait même pas essayé de lui annoncer la nouvelle en douceur, il avait énoncé les faits puis rangé son dossier dans un tiroir. Une affaire classée, voilà ce qu'il était.

Pourquoi Eraserhead ne voulait-il pas le croire ?

—Jusqu'à l'arrivée de ta mère, je ne peux pas te soumettre à une rune de Vérité. Mais dès qu'elle aura donné son autorisation –et elle le fera si tu n'as rien à cacher, comme tu le dis– tu pourras répondre de nouveau aux mêmes questions. Nous verrons si tu restes sur ta version…

Légalement, à part pour un cas de force majeure, il n'était pas permis de soumettre un adolescent de moins de dix-huit ans à une rune quelle qu'elle soit sans l'accord de son tuteur légal. Néanmoins, Izuku pouvait toujours accepter de lui-même qu'on utilise la rune de Vérité sur lui pour montrer sa bonne volonté. Une fois qu'il serait sous son influence, il ne pourrait plus dire que la vérité, ou du moins ce qu'il pensait l'être. Il voulait en finir avec cette histoire et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un Héros Pro pense qu'il mentait plus longtemps que nécessaire. Aussi, Izuku déglutit du mieux qu'il put avec le peu de salive qu'il lui restait et planta un regard vert déterminé dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

—J'accepte d'y être soumis tout de suite. Je ne mens pas.

A ces mots, Eraserhead parut étonné. Il haussa un sourcil avant de lui demander s'il était sûr de lui. Izuku hocha la tête sans hésiter. Il était inutile de faire durer ça plus longtemps.

Le héros acquiesça et sortit du local pour aller chercher le Confesseur. On appelait ainsi l'objet sur lequel était gravée la rune de Vérité. Dans les tribunaux, il s'agissait souvent de menottes ou d'un gros bracelet métallique qui s'ouvrait à l'aide d'une clef. Il était cependant possible d'apposer la rune sur tout type d'objet et Izuku ignorait donc lequel U.A utilisait. Sûrement quelque chose de facile à transporter…

Il n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Eraserhead revint dans la pièce avec un écrin de couleur noire. Il en sortit un pendentif en rubis accroché à une chaîne en argent. Quand le héros l'approcha de lui, Izuku vit la rune gravée. A la lumière du soleil, celle-ci semblaient avoir des reflets incandescents. Il se demanda si cet effet était dû au dragon qui l'avait créée. Était-ce le gardien actuel –Hono– qui l'avait apposée ? Ou bien était-ce son prédécesseur, Kaiyo ? Peut-être Daichi ou Kuki encore avant ça…

Izuku passa le collier à son cou sans hésiter. Bien que le Confesseur soit léger, au moment où il toucha sa poitrine, Izuku sentit un poids bien plus conséquent s'abattre sur lui. C'était comme si quelqu'un appuyait sur son torse pour le maintenir en place. Cette sensation était souvent décrite comme « le poids de la vérité » dans les manuels mais il n'avait jamais expérimenté le phénomène par lui-même. C'était très étrange. Il repensa à Tantine Mitsuki lorsqu'elle se tenait debout derrière Kacchan, le toisant du regard avec les bras croisés et le défiant par sa seule présence de mentir devant elle. Il n'avait pas de meilleure manière de décrire l'effet que lui faisait la rune de Vérité.

―Décline ton identité, déclara Eraserhead, une lueur de curiosité brillant dans ses yeux d'un noir profond.

―Midoriya Izuku.

L'interrogatoire improvisé commença par plusieurs questions de base dont les réponses se trouvaient toutes dans son dossier : son âge –16 ans–, le lycée qu'il fréquentait, le nom de sa mère, …

Quand le héros en arriva aux questions sur son père, Izuku n'eut pas grand-chose à lui dire. Il savait qu'il s'appelait Midoriya Hisashi, était d'Ascendance Feu et était décédé au tout début de la grossesse de sa mère. Il était son Ame Sœur et seul le fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore scellé leur lien avait empêché sa mère de se laisser mourir de chagrin. A la place, elle s'était concentrée sur le bébé qui grandissait en elle, affrontant la douleur qui la déchirait de l'intérieur à cause de la perte de sa moitié. Ça n'avait pas été facile. Tantine Mitsuki lui avait déjà répété maintes fois que sa mère était une personne très courageuse et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle-même aurait pu tenir le coup si elle s'était retrouvée dans la même situation. Quand Kacchan était à proximité et entendait ces mots, il avait toujours eu un rictus de dégoût.

« _Tch. C'est pitoyable d'être aussi dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre !_ »

Cette réplique ou d'autres du même genre, lui avait toujours valu un bon coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne. Cependant, Tantine Mitsuki ne s'acharnait pas trop longtemps sur lui à ce sujet. Après tout, Kacchan ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce que c'était d'avoir une AS… et encore moins de la perdre.

Ayant visiblement terminé de demander des informations qu'il possédait déjà, Eraserhead darda sur lui un regard inquisiteur.

―Quel est ton Alter ?

On en arrivait finalement à la question principale, celle dont la réponse comptait vraiment. Eraserhead le regardait avec attention, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'il soit forcé de lui avouer un secret qui n'existait pas. Sûr de lui, Izuku le regarda dans les yeux, les poings serrés sur le lit à ses côtés. Il savait ce qu'il allait dire et il ravala sa fierté en se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait à prononcer ces mots. Après ça, grâce au pouvoir de la rune, le héros saurait qu'il était sincère et il laisserait tomber l'affaire.

―Je n'ai jamais eu d'Alter.

Eraserhead haussa les deux sourcils cette fois, plus que surpris par cette affirmation. Soulagé d'avoir pu prouver qu'il ne mentait pas, Izuku se laissa retomber contre son coussin et s'y enfonça en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, prenant soin d'enfermer cette impression d'être défaillant profondément dans son esprit. Il était inutile que le héros lui repose la question puisque les effets de la rune le forceraient toujours à répéter la même chose. Peu à peu, la douleur dans sa poitrine se calma et lorsqu'elle fut dissipée au maximum pour le moment, il regarda à nouveau dans la direction d'Eraserhead. Sa cicatrice lui faisait toujours un peu mal, vibrant doucement dans son dos et l'empêchant de l'ignorer totalement. Peut-être l'avait-il cognée en tombant après avoir été libéré du vilain. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien des détails.

Le héros était plongé dans ses réflexions, ne le quittant pas des yeux pour autant mais le fixant sans le voir réellement. Izuku fronça les sourcils en voyant sa réaction.

―Comment pourrais-tu ignorer que tu as un Alter ? marmonna Eraserhead, plus pour lui-même que comme une vraie question dirigée vers Izuku.

Ce dernier tiqua. Pourquoi est-ce que le héros était toujours convaincu qu'il avait un Alter ? Il venait pourtant de lui dire que ce n'était pas le cas… et oui, la rune de Vérité ne vous forçait à dire que ce que vous _pensiez_ être la vérité mais il aurait été impossible qu'Izuku ait un Alter sans le savoir. Il avait été testé, comme tous les autres enfants du pays. C'était une obligation, visant sûrement à débusquer plus aisément les descendants de Shimo, le dragon du Givre. L'examen pouvait être effectué avant l'âge de sept ans mais il devait impérativement être fait à ce moment au plus tard. De toute façon, le pourcentage d'Ignae qui manifestaient un Alter après cet âge était de moins d'un pourcent.

Izuku se rappelait du moment où il avait été testé avec un Cristal de Feu. La lumière chaleureuse émanant de ce dernier avait irradié tout son corps mais lorsqu'elle avait atteint sa poitrine, rien de particulier ne s'était produit. La chaleur s'était dissipée, reculant jusqu'à son émetteur initial. Il se rappelait avoir souri au médecin, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. A cet instant, il n'était pas encore au courant que la réaction du Cristal venait de sceller son destin et de signer la fin de sa future carrière héroïque.

Ne voulant pas y penser davantage, Izuku balaya ce souvenir de son esprit. Aujourd'hui n'était décidément pas un bon jour pour lui. Entre ce changement dans son rêve, la déclaration de Namigawa et les confidences qu'il avait dû lui faire ensuite, puis cette attaque de vilain… et maintenant, voilà qu'on l'accusait d'avoir ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité posséder : un Alter. Tout ça ne faisait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Pourtant, Eraserhead ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

―C'est impossible. Si j'avais… Si c'était moi qui m'étais libéré, je le saurais.

Il voulait en finir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser tout ça derrière lui ? Bien sûr, il aurait aimé savoir qui l'avait aidé mais même en coopérant avec le héros, les maigres informations qu'il avait à fournir ne seraient pas d'une grande utilité. La scène était floue dans sa tête, les détails ne lui revenaient pas et il n'était pas certain de vouloir se les remémorer. Il faudrait un moment avant qu'il puisse refaire son trajet de jogging habituel.

Essayant de faire diminuer la douleur qui commençait à le déranger fortement, Izuku passa une main sur son omoplate du mieux qu'il put.

―Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Décréta Eraserhead en quittant la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus.

―Attendez ! Où est-ce que…

Le héros continua son chemin sans lui prêter attention. Dans un nouveau soupir, Izuku se ré-enfonça dans son oreiller et referma les yeux. Une armée de fourmis grouillaient sous sa peau au niveau de sa cicatrice, lui donnant envie de se gratter de l'intérieur et provoquant de petites décharges intermittentes dans tout son côté gauche.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se rendormit.

.

―Hé petit, debout. Tu as assez récupéré comme ça.

―Hmmm…

Cette fois, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées dans l'ordre. Il se trouvait à U.A, à l'infirmerie après une attaque de vilain qui avait failli lui coûter la vie et… ah oui, on le soupçonnait de cacher un Alter rare qu'il n'avait jamais eu !

En s'asseyant dans le lit, Izuku constata que la lumière qui venait de la fenêtre derrière lui baignait la pièce dans des tons orangés. Le soleil était sûrement en train de se coucher et ça voulait sûrement dire que sa mère était là. Il pivota dans le lit et frissonna légèrement quand ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol. Il était toujours vêtu du pantalon foncé qu'il reconnaissait maintenant comme une partie de la tenue de sport de U.A et qui devait donc être bleue.

— Est-ce que ma mère va pouvoir venir jusqu'ici ou est-ce que je dois la rejoindre ailleurs ?

Izuku passa une main dans ses cheveux, grimaçant légèrement quand celle-ci rencontra quelques nœuds. Sa tignasse verte devait ressembler à un nid de corneilles. Eraserhead le regarda, les yeux plissés et les bras croisés. Si possible, il paraissait encore plus soupçonneux que tout à l'heure, bien qu'Izuku ait répondu à toutes ses questions. Son regard sombre le détailla de la tête aux pieds, le mettant mal à l'aise par la même occasion. Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'il dormait ? Il devait y avoir une raison pour que le héros se montre aussi méfiant.

―Ta mère était censée passer ici il y a déjà une bonne heure. Annonça finalement ce dernier.

Eraserhead ne le quittait pas des yeux en parlant. Il semblait analyser sa réaction par rapport à cette nouvelle mais Izuku n'y porta pas plus attention. Pourquoi sa mère n'était-elle pas encore là ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'être en retard et surtout dans une situation comme celle-ci. Un nid d'insectes commença à s'agiter dans son ventre. Le héros continua sans lui laisser la chance de parler.

―Un policier a été envoyé à ton domicile pour vérifier qu'il n'était rien arrivé de regrettable mais quand il est arrivé sur les lieux, il n'y avait personne. La grille était grande ouverte et la porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Après un rapide tour de la maison, force est de constater que ta mère a emballé ses affaires à la hâte avant de partir. Ses placards ont été en partie vidés et-…

Izuku n'entendit pas ce qui suivit. Bien que son regard soit fixé sur le visage d'Eraserhead, il ne le voyait plus. Son esprit était loin, coincé dans un brouillard d'incompréhension. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était impensable que sa mère soit partie ! Et encore plus qu'elle soit partie en le laissant derrière elle. Elle ne ferait jamais ça, elle qui était déjà anxieuse d'ordinaire quand il rentrait avec un peu de retard de l'école. Elle qui ne voulait même pas qu'il prenne un travail d'étudiant, utilisant l'excuse que l'héritage de son père et la pension de l'Etat couvraient déjà largement leurs dépenses. Il avait voulu insister en disant que cet argent pouvait servir pour ses propres dépenses, comme ses figurines, par exemple. Mais en la voyant réfléchir frénétiquement à des contre-arguments, il avait fini par céder. Si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ait l'esprit tranquille, ce n'était pas un énorme sacrifice.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelle suite d'événements pourrait bien pousser sa mère à partir sans lui. Elle devait juste venir le voir ce soir et le récupérer le lendemain, quand les vingt-quatre heures de surveillance seraient passées. Rien de tout ça n'aurait pu la pousser à fuir. _Rien_.

 _C'est impossible, impossible, impossible, impo-_

Une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Eraserhead se tenait maintenant juste devant lui et sondait son regard perdu avec attention. Ce qu'il y vit dû lui convenir parce qu'il s'écarta, reprenant sa main au passage.

―Bien sûr, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle ait été emmenée contre son gré. Le coupable a pu brouiller les pistes en faisant croire à une tentative de fuite. Mais si c'est le cas, il doit l'avoir assommée avant qu'elle se rende compte de sa présence puisqu'il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte.

Cette explication lui semblait bien plus probable. Elle faisait cependant naître en lui un sentiment de crainte qui lui prit aux tripes. Si sa mère avait été enlevée, pour quelle raison était-ce arrivé ? Et par qui ? Avait-elle été blessée ? Le fait qu'elle ne s'était vraisemblablement pas débattue ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'avait rien !

―Ecoute petit, il est possible que Shimo ait eu vent de ton exploit de ce matin… et qu'il ait décidé d'utiliser ta mère pour te faire sortir de ta cachette quand il n'a pas réussi à mettre la main sur toi. Le Confesseur a révélé que tu pensais vraiment ne pas avoir d'Alter. Alors je ne sais pas si on a altéré ta mémoire ou si quelqu'un a pris la peine de brider ton Ascendance pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'exprimer, mais de toute façon, ça n'annonce rien de bon. Si quelqu'un a répété à Shimo qu'il t'avait vu électrocuter Sludge pour te libérer de son emprise, tu n'es plus en sécurité dehors.

―Je ne… je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il, perdu parmi toutes les informations qu'il recevait.

Shimo était le Dragon du Givre. Il avait pendant bien longtemps été enfermé dans une prison astrale aux confins de l'univers, d'après la légende. Il avait ensuite réussi à s'échapper et avait pris forme humaine pour se dissimuler sur Terre incognito. Il avait fallu plusieurs décennies pour que les Fondateurs s'aperçoivent de sa disparition. A l'époque ―quelque part au milieu du Moyen-Âge―, aucun gardien ne surveillait la Terre. L'espèce humaine était livrée à elle-même, totalement libre de prendre ses propres décisions. Shimo en avait profité pour faire ce qu'il aimait le plus : répandre le chaos dans le cœur des hommes. Le Dragon du Givre prenait un malin plaisir à manipuler les esprits et exacerber les émotions négatives de ses victimes. Il avait pour habitude de provoquer des guerres pour s'amuser et il se nourrissait de la souffrance et de la peur qui en résultaient.

Quand Inazuma, toujours vivant à ce moment, avait essayé de capturer Shimo et de le remettre dans sa cellule, celui-ci l'avait mortellement blessé. Inazuma avait succombé à ses blessures et Shimo avait pu s'enfuir sans problème. Les pouvoirs de Shimo provenaient du Chaos, contrairement à ceux des cinq autres dragons. Ces derniers tiraient leur énergie magique de la Lumière de la Création, celle qui les avait fait naître. Là où les Fondateurs et Inazuma se réjouissaient de chaque nouvelle vie, quelle qu'elle soit, Shimo ne rêvait que de les détruire. Cette nature malfaisante lui donnait des dons propices à la manipulation et la tromperie, raison pour laquelle il avait été capable de rester caché pendant des siècles. Un gardien restait à présent sur Terre ―enfin, presque― pour venir en aide aux humains et cela pendant vingt-cinq ans, avant de laisser sa place à son successeur. La garde de Hono, le dragon du Feu, avait commencé lorsqu'Izuku n'était encore qu'un bébé et il ne l'avait jamais rencontré —comme c'était le cas pour la majorité de la population mondiale.

Les livres d'Histoire regorgeaient d'informations sur ce qui s'était produit quand les Fondateurs avaient décidé pour la première fois de révéler leur existence aux mortels. Il fallait néanmoins garder à l'esprit qu'aucun des Quatre n'avait participé à l'écriture de ces manuscrits et qu'il était donc possible que des exagérations ou des suppositions se soient glissées parmi la vérité. Izuku avait déjà parcouru un nombre incalculable d'ouvrages, fasciné en apprenant qu'il descendait d'un dragon. Un _vrai_ dragon. Lui et Kacchan avaient passé des soirées entières à bouquiner sur le sujet, couchés à plat ventre sur le tapis du salon de tantine Mitsuki. A cette époque, Kacchan avait déjà son Alter et ils ignoraient encore tous les deux qu'Izuku n'en aurait aucun.

C'était aussi au cours de ses lectures qu'il avait appris que Shimo vouait une haine sans nom à Inazuma, encore plus qu'aux Fondateurs, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas hésité à le tuer lors de leur bataille. Peut-être était-ce parce que Shimo était jaloux qu'Inazuma, bien qu'étant lui aussi l'enfant de deux Fondateurs, avait été engendré grâce à la Lumière de la Création contrairement à lui. Les livres n'étaient pas très clairs au sujet de ce qui avait poussé Shimo à exécrer Inazuma.

En extrapolant un peu, il n'était pas saugrenu de penser qu'un descendant de type Foudre ―ou du moins ce qui s'en approchait le plus puisque Inazuma était mort― s'attirerait lui aussi la haine de Shimo.

Des théories avaient été formulées selon lesquelles il serait possible qu'il existe des Ascendances de mutation. Elles se basaient sur le fait que deux personnes, ayant chacune une Ascendance assez pure de type différent puissent avoir un enfant qui aurait, lui, une Ascendance différente de celles des Quatre ―Feu, Eau, Terre, Air. Par exemple, un descendant plus ou moins direct de Kuki et un de Kaiyo pourraient avoir un enfant avec une Ascendance Givre, sans aucun concours de la part de Shimo. De même, Eraserhead semblait penser qu'Izuku avait obtenu une Ascendance de mutation Foudre grâce au sang de Hono et de Daichi qui coulait dans ses veines. Le hic, c'était que ses parents n'avaient pas une Ascendance Pure à la base.

―Calme-toi un peu, je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu racontes, gamin !

Eraserhead était visiblement irrité. Commençant enfin à rassembler ses esprits et à trouver un raisonnement plus ou moins logique, Izuku ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser pour ses marmonnements habituels avant de se plonger dans le vif du sujet.

―Pendant l'attaque de ce matin, j'ai été libéré grâce à un Alter de type Foudre. Vous pensez que c'est le mien puisque je n'ai moi-même pas été touché par la décharge qui a mis K.O le vilain. Or, j'ai été testé négatif à mon examen d'Alter quand j'avais sept ans. Quand j'ai été dans une Cave de Cristal en primaire, mon Anima n'a eu aucune réaction au contact des cristaux non plus… Du coup, je ne pense pas qu'on aurait altéré mes souvenirs parce qu'il aurait fallu faire pareil avec toute ma classe et les professeurs présents, en plus du guide. Sauf si on m'a apposé une rune avant ces deux événements, auquel cas on a peut-être changé mes souvenirs-

―Ralenti, Midoriya. L'interrompit Eraserhead.

Ce dernier se frotta l'arête du nez en soupirant. Il se mit à chercher dans ses poches jusqu'à trouver un petit flacon qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir avant d'en faire couler quelques gouttes dans ses yeux. Il rangea le récipient dans sa poche de pantalon avant de croiser les bras et de s'installer sur la chaise près du lit d'Izuku.

―Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as de toute façon pas l'air au courant. Tu portes toujours le Confesseur et pourtant, tu n'as rien dit qui prouve que tu fais partie de la combine pour cacher ton Alter.

Izuku ne répondit rien. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui s'était mis à remuer, quelque chose qui était resté endormi pendant des années. Il n'osait encore trop y croire mais Eraserhead était convaincu qu'il avait un Alter. Et un Alter qui pouvait s'avérer utile, apparemment.

 _Ça veut dire que je pourrais peut-être…_

―Avant tout, tu vas devoir te soumettre de nouveau au test du Cristal, pour officialiser l'existence de ton Alter. Même si je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Cette affirmation le laissa indécis sur ce qu'il ressentait. D'une part, il était excité à l'idée de finalement avoir un pouvoir mais d'une autre, il avait toujours l'impression que ça devait être une farce. Allait-il prendre le Cristal en main et revivre la même scène que lorsqu'il avait sept ans ? Est-ce que quelqu'un allait bondir de derrière l'un des rideaux entourant les autres lits pour lui annoncer que c'était juste une blague et qu'il s'était bien fait avoir ?

« _Rêve pas, tu sers à rien._ »

La voix de Kacchan à douze ans lui asséna cette réplique sans le moindre remord. S'il fermait les yeux, il était sûr de voir aussi le sourire sardonique qui l'accompagnait. Malgré tous ses efforts, Izuku ne parvint pas à écarter le mal être qui s'installait à cause de ce souvenir. Ce n'était pas l'unique fois où Kacchan lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un boulet, après tout il avait commencé à l'appeler « Deku » déjà un an auparavant. Néanmoins, c'était l'une des occasions où ce genre de réflexion l'avait le plus marqué, à cause de la situation.

―Enfile tes chaussures (Il donna un coup de tête dans leur direction) et suis-moi. Plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite nous pourrons procéder à ton inscription.

Une vague d'excitation le subjugua à l'entente du mot « inscription », le rendant totalement extatique. Même le Kacchan qui rôdait dans un coin de sa tête ne trouva rien à dire pour le ramener sur terre.

―I-Ici ?!

―Naturellement. Sauf si tu préfères rejoindre un autre établissement comme Shiketsu ou-

―NON !

Son éclat de voix étonna le héros qui lui lança une œillade interrogatrice. Gêné mais sans pour autant parvenir à cacher son enthousiasme débordant à l'idée d'intégrer l'école de ses rêves, il reprit plus sobrement :

―Non, ici c'est parfait. Est-ce que je pourrai rejoindre la filière héroïque ? Même si je perds un an parce que je n'ai pas suivi les cours de première, ce n'est pas très grave. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas être trop exigeant mais si c'est possible, je préférerais vraiment. E-évidemment, je n'ai rien contre les autres filières et c'est déjà un grand honneur de pouvoir entrer à U.A ! Mais j'ai toujours voulu devenir un héros qui puisse sauver les gens avec le sourire et-

―Midoriya, du calme. Maintenant, mets tes chaussures et arrête de traîner. Tu sais parler en marchant, j'espère.

Izuku hocha frénétiquement la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne rien ajouter d'autre. Il s'empressa de traverser la pièce pour suivre la consigne d'Eraserhead. Il rata au passage l'expression du héros lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait certainement regretter de ne pas lui avoir demandé de le suivre en silence. Dès qu'Izuku fut chaussé, ils quittèrent tous deux l'infirmerie.

―Le Cristal se trouve dans une salle protégée ?

―On peut dire ça comme ça.

Eraserhead le regarda du coin de l'œil mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Izuku s'apprêtait à lui poser d'autres questions quand son regard fut attiré par ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Les vitres du couloir donnaient sur la cour intérieure du bâtiment où s'étendait un terrain de sport. Il comprenait entre autres un terrain de foot entouré d'un circuit de course à pied de plusieurs couloirs. Le terrain était plus bas que le niveau du sol et était accessible par divers escaliers disposés entre des espaces verts en pente douce. Des sentiers menaient à un bâtiment, plus loin, qui faisait face à celui dans lequel Izuku se trouvait mais de plus petite taille. Grâce à toutes les informations qu'il avait pu glaner au cours des années, il savait qu'il s'agissait des dortoirs réservés aux sections héroïques de première, deuxième et dernière année. Il n'y avait bien entendu personne à l'horizon à part des robots d'entretien qui recoupaient les haies de la cour. L'année scolaire venait de se finir, après tout.

Au loin, il pouvait voir la silhouette de plusieurs immeubles et Izuku sentit son euphorie monter d'un cran en pensant qu'il devait s'agir d'un des terrains d'entraînement. La lumière du soleil couchant donnait un effet surréel à la scène. Eraserhead le laissa contempler le paysage, pleinement satisfait de ne pas avoir à faire face à encore plus de questions. Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans les couloirs, Izuku observant avidement chaque détail de ce qui l'entourait. U.A avait été bâtie il y a déjà plusieurs siècles mais les équipements sur le site avaient subi des améliorations au fil du temps. Les anciennes vitres avaient été remplacées par de nouvelles avec des filtres UV intelligents et étaient autonettoyantes. Les sols étaient recouverts d'un vinyle gris clair parfaitement posé et les murs peints dans une couleur crème qui semblait avoir été mise le matin même. Des rangées de fenêtres carrées donnaient sur l'intérieur des salles de classe, laissant entrer davantage de lumière. Les plafonds étaient hauts d'au moins trois mètres pour accommoder les élèves de tailles variables qui pouvaient suivre les cours, de même que les portes coulissantes.

Bien que son inscription soit quasiment décidée, Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher d'absorber un maximum d'informations, au cas où ça serait son unique chance de le faire. Quand le duo passa devant les classes de la section héroïque, Izuku dût se retenir de sautiller sur place pour extérioriser sa joie montante. Son regard fut attiré comme un aimant sur les lettres écarlates signalant l'entrée de la classe « 1-A ». Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il s'était figé devant la porte, ses pieds collés au sol comme s'il venait de marcher dans du béton frais. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge en imaginant Kacchan assis à l'un des bureaux qu'il pouvait voir par la vitre. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis des années, Izuku avait une image très claire de l'apparence actuelle de son ami d'enfance. Il l'avait regardé avec une attention sans faille lors des épreuves du festival de sport des première année, ne parvenant pas à décrocher les yeux de l'écran. Au début, il s'était senti ridicule d'agir ainsi. Si Kacchan avait pu le voir en cet instant, il se serait certainement moqué de lui pour être aussi pathétique. Et pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'emmagasiner tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait dû lutter contre l'envie dévorante de remplir deux ou trois pages de son dernier cahier de notes.

—Midoriya.

La silhouette de Kacchan partit en fumée. Offrant un sourire contrit à Eraserhead, Izuku accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre en voyant son expression impatiente. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent au coin du couloir, il s'autorisa un dernier coup d'œil vers la salle de classe qui avait accueilli Kacchan pendant toute l'année précédente.

« _Que je n'aie pas à me répéter_. »

Un frisson d'inquiétude lui parcourut l'échine en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait le blond s'il venait à le croiser dans un couloir de U.A. Avec un peu de chance, Kacchan jugerait qu'il ne valait pas la peine de ternir sa future réputation de héros…

 _Comme si ça l'avait déjà arrêté…_

 _._

Ils finirent par rejoindre un ascenseur dont l'usage était, selon l'écriteau, « interdit sauf au personnel autorisé ». Après qu'Eraserhead ait passé une carte électronique dans l'appareil près de la poignée, il lui fallut se soumettre à un scan rétinien et une vérification de ses empreintes digitales. Izuku observa le processus en silence, bien qu'une foule de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Où est-ce que cet ascenseur menait pour que son accès soit aussi bien contrôlé ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien s'y trouver hormis un Cristal d'Energie ?

La cabine était petite et laissait assez de place pour quatre personnes sans trop se serrer mais pas davantage. Le panneau de contrôle ne contenait que trois boutons : une flèche vers le haut, « -1 » et « -2 ». Eraserhead appuya sur le dernier sans rien dire. Il s'appuya contre la paroi à sa droite et bailla largement sans prendre la peine de mettre une main devant sa bouche. A peine quelques secondes passèrent avant que l'indicateur au-dessus de la porte d'indique « -1 », il en fallut néanmoins bien plus pour qu'ils ne rejoignent le « -2 ». Une fois arrivés à destination, un « ding » sonore retentit dans la cabine avant que les portes métalliques ne s'ouvrent. A part une zone juste devant eux qui était éclairée par la lumière de l'ascenseur, l'obscurité régnait. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Malgré tout, Eraserhead s'avança dans le noir comme si c'était parfaitement normal, ce qui poussa Izuku à le suivre sans poser de questions.

Il faisait frais dans cet endroit, mais il n'y avait pas un seul courant d'air. Une odeur très présente s'imposa rapidement à Izuku comme étant celle de la terre mouillée ou, du moins, quelque chose s'en approchant. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque la porte se referma dans leur dos, emportant avec elle leur seule source de luminosité.

—Eraserhead, qu-

Mais ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge avant qu'il puisse les formuler. Tout autour de lui et du héros, des lumières ambrées venaient de s'allumer lentement. Izuku reconnut tout de suite des Cristaux d'Energie mais contrairement à celui qu'utilisaient les médecins lors du test d'Alter, ceux-ci étaient un peu plus grands et ils étaient bien plus nombreux. Des regroupements de Cristaux étaient nichés dans les parois, diffusant une lueur chaleureuse dans ce qui se révélait être un tunnel.

Izuku s'émerveilla en comprenant qu'il devait se trouver dans l'entrée d'une Cave de Cristal. Il ignorait totalement que U.A en avait une sous ses fondations. Et à bien y réfléchir, c'était plutôt normal puisque les Cristaux étaient de très puissants artéfacts et que leur sureté était très réglementée. La Draconite —une pierre translucide aux propriétés d'absorption magique très élevées— avait la caractéristique de pouvoir être chargée en énergie grâce à l'Anima d'un dragon. Ces pierres devenaient ainsi des Cristaux d'Energie et acquéraient la capacité de faire réagir l'Anima d'une personne. Elles s'illuminaient légèrement à proximité des Ignae, en réponse à leur énergie élémentaire. Lorsqu'un descendant draconique touchait l'un de ses Cristaux, celui-ci s'éclairait totalement et provoquait en retour une manifestation physique de l'Ascendance de la personne. Si le Cristal ne faisait que s'illuminer sans que rien d'autre ne se passe, alors la personne était en effet un Ignae mais sans Alter. Izuku était un exemple parfait de ce genre de situation.

Encore aujourd'hui, les Cristaux d'Energie environnants ne réagirent pas qu'à la présence d'Eraserhead. Ils éclairaient aussi le chemin d'Izuku, s'éteignant doucement quand les deux visiteurs étaient hors de leur portée. Izuku avait déjà visité une Cave de Cristal dans son enfance, alors qu'il avait à peu près dix ans. C'était lors d'une sortie scolaire et la Cave dans laquelle sa classe s'était rendue était l'une des plus petites répertoriées. Elle se trouvait à proximité du temple de Hono, le dragon du Feu, à Osaka. L'expérience avait été agréable au début, Izuku prenant soin de ne toucher aucun Cristal, sous peine de révéler à tous ses camarades qu'il n'avait pas d'Alter. Il ignorait même comment il avait pu garder ce secret jusque-là. Puis était venu le moment où un autre garçon l'avait poussé contre la paroi… et où la journée avait viré au cauchemar pour lui. Il revoyait encore Kacchan détournant les yeux lorsqu'il avait essayé de capter son regard pour lui demander muettement de l'aider.

 _Mais j'ai un Alter maintenant ! Enfin… peut-être._

L'angoisse lui noua la gorge et il sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Que se passerait-il si son Anima ne se manifestait pas au contact d'un Cristal ? Est-ce qu'il serait directement raccompagné chez lui, hanté à jamais par le regard de déception du héros qui avait cru un minimum en lui ? Ou bien dans un commissariat, puisque sa mère était portée disparue ? Il n'avait pas de famille dans les parages chez qui il aurait pu être placé en attendant, après tout.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à la pensée de sa mère. Avec tout ça, il avait presque failli oublier sa disparition. Izuku se sentit honteux. Honteux de se soucier plus de son hypothétique Alter ainsi que de son inscription à U.A que de la sécurité et du bien-être de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde. Inquiet d'encore une fois révéler son inutilité pour son entourage. Déchiré par ses émotions contradictoires de ces dernières heures. Il serra les poings, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de pleurer. Depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été très émotif, sûrement trop même.

« _T'es vraiment qu'un pleurnichard._ »

Tais-toi…

« _Toi, un héros ?! Laisse-moi rire ! T'es même pas capable de te défendre toi-même…_ »

 _Tais-toi._

« _Saute du toit et prie pour avoir un Alter dans ta prochaine vie._ »

 _Tais-toi !_

—Passe devant. Je reste pour éclairer le chemin.

La voix traînante d'Eraserhead le sortit de ses pensées. Il prit une inspiration tremblante en revenant dans le monde réel, comme s'il venait de sortir la tête de l'eau après y être resté trop longtemps. Eraserhead s'était décalé sur le côté, se rapprochant des Cristaux sur le mur sans pour autant les toucher. Il ne voulait certainement pas révéler à Izuku l'origine de son Alter puisque celle-ci était du domaine privé. Peu de héros laissaient savoir au grand public quelle était leur Ascendance exacte. Après tout, connaître l'Ascendance d'une personne permettait de savoir quelle Rune d'Entrave lui apposer pour annuler son Alter. Cette rune était la seule qui avait la particularité d'avoir plusieurs apparences. Elle était différente selon quel type d'Ascendance on voulait empêcher de s'exprimer. Il y en avait donc une pour le Feu, l'Air, la Terre, l'Eau, le Givre… et peut-être pour la Foudre, bien que son utilité soit discutable. Bien sûr, il y avait les Ascendances mixtes. Mais si une partie de votre Ascendance était bloquée, cela rendait de toute façon votre Alter inutilisable.

Bien sûr, pour beaucoup de héros, le fait de ne pas déclarer clairement leur Ascendance n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. La force monstrueuse d'All Might le désignait directement comme un descendant de Daichi, le dragon de la Terre. De même pour Endeavor, avec une Ascendance Feu. Mais ça devenait plus compliqué avec certains Alters comme celui de Recovery Girl, par exemple.

Seul un dragon avait le pouvoir d'apposer une rune. Aucun mortel n'en était capable. Il n'en restait pas moins que personne n'avait vraiment envie de faciliter la tâche à Shimo si, par hasard, un héros tombait entre ses mains.

C'était donc sûrement pour cette raison que, bien que les Cristaux auraient généré bien plus de lumière avec un contact direct avec Eraserhead, celui-ci ne s'en approchait pas plus nécessaire. Il jeta une œillade mi-ennuyée, mi-interrogative à Izuku en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Devant lui se trouvait un chemin large d'à peu près un mètre et long d'un peu moins de dix. Il semblait suspendu dans le vide, deux gouffres obscurs s'étalant de chaque côté et donnant l'impression de ne pas avoir de fond. Quelques amas de Cristaux étaient dispersés sur les bords du sentier mais ils étaient de si petite taille qu'ils ne fourniraient sûrement qu'un faible éclairage. La présence du héros si près des Cristaux à la sortie du tunnel permettrait, elle, à Izuku de voir où il mettait les pieds. Au bout de l'allée se trouvait un immense agglomérat de Cristaux d'Energie dont Izuku pouvait deviner vaguement la forme.

—On n'a pas toute la journée, gamin. Le rappela à l'ordre Eraserhead.

—Ou-oui !

Il s'avança d'un pas nerveux sur le chemin, prenant soin de marcher au milieu de la plateforme. Comme pour les précédents, les petits Cristaux sur sa route se mirent à briller d'une lueur ambrée à son passage. Seul le bruit de ses pas sur le sol résonnait dans la cave. Le plafond devait être haut parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le distinguer, pas plus que le sol en contre-bas. Une goutte de sueur froide dévala son dos, le faisant frissonner d'appréhension. Izuku avala difficilement sa salive en voyant la distance entre lui et l'énorme masse diminuer. Sans s'en apercevoir, il ralentit son allure sur les derniers mètres le séparant des Cristaux. En réalité, il aurait certainement pu se contenter de toucher un de ceux dans le tunnel et l'affaire aurait été faite. Mais la taille d'un Cristal et la quantité de puissance qu'elle avait absorbée avait son importance. Si Izuku avait en effet une quelconque entrave bloquant son Alter, un Cristal très puissant aurait plus de chance de le détecter quand même. Son amour propre en aurait à coup sûr pris un sacré coup s'il avait commencé par un plus petit Cristal et qu'il n'avait pas obtenu la réaction escomptée. Mieux valait directement tenter sa chance là où il y avait la plus haute possibilité de résultat. Cela expliquait donc pourquoi Eraserhead l'avait envoyé jusqu'ici.

 _Par les Quatre, je vous en prie…_

Bien que ça lui ait paru incroyablement long, il fut bien vite arrivé à destination. La structure se tenait devant lui, imposante. Le Cristal le plus petit de la composition lui arrivait aux genoux et le plus grand faisait au moins deux fois la taille d'Izuku. Tous se mirent à briller à sa proximité et il se sentit intimidé. C'était comme si les Cristaux lui signalaient qu'ils attendaient quelque chose de lui et que c'était la dernière occasion qu'on lui offrirait de devenir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être : un héros.

Izuku prit une grande inspiration et tendit une main tremblante vers sa destinée. Comme lorsqu'il avait sept ans, l'aura chaleureuse du Cristal face à lui l'invitait à le toucher, tel un adulte essayant d'apaiser un enfant craintif. Il ferma les yeux et détourna la tête avant que ses doigts n'effleurent la surface de la Draconite. Celle-ci était chaude, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser.

Izuku renifla curieusement en sentant une odeur d'ozone monter dans l'air. Une lumière vive et verdâtre apparut derrière ses paupières closes alors qu'une sensation de picotement se répandait dans tout son corps. Un courant électrique semblait le parcourir de toute part alors que des crépitements envahirent ses oreilles. C'était ce dernier point qui le poussa à ouvrir les yeux subitement. Le choc sur son visage ne fut que de courte durée à la vue de ce qui était en train de se produire. Bien vite, un sourire d'euphorie étira largement ses lèvres, son cœur battant un rythme effréné.

—J'en étais sûr. On dirait qu'on a quelques papiers à remplir.

La réflexion d'Eraserhead ne fut pas vraiment interprétée toute de suite par son cerveau. Izuku était bien trop occupé à fixer avidement les éclairs d'un vert profond qui parcouraient tout son corps et faisaient virevolter ses cheveux et ses vêtements au passage. Devant lui, le Cristal brillait intensément, faisant réagir tous ceux alentour et révélant la forme sphérique de la grotte ainsi que les milliers de Cristaux de Draconite qu'elle abritait sur toutes ses parois.

C'est ainsi que, à l'âge de seize ans, Midoriya Izuku comprit qu'il pourrait enfin devenir un héros.

.

* * *

Je répéterai le nom des différents dragons ainsi que leur élément correspondant au début des chapitres suivants, le temps que tout le monde les intègre bien. (Moi y compris...)

Voilà, voilà. Dans le chapitre suivant, Izuku rencontre enfin Shoto :) J'ai plutôt hâte d'y être !

Pour info, cette fanfic risque d'être longue (bon, peut-être pas 30 chapitres non plus !). J'ai énormément de choses en tête (et sur Word) à mettre là-dedans et je dois me contenir pour ne pas commencer les 3 autres idées de fanfics que j'ai pour la BakuDeku... Life is Hard. Plot bunnies are wild beasts and I'm not immune...)


	4. Chapter 3 - Fresh Start

Bonjour à tous et désolée pour cette horriblement longue absence ! J'ai fait des modifications de plans, ai fait partir l'intrigue dans de nouvelles directions et me suit angoissée en me disant que je ne ferais jamais justice à mon idée de départ. Mais voilà, voilà, grâce à ma bêta-lectrice, on avance enfin. J'espère que tout le monde va bien en cette période difficile et que personne ne devient dingue à rester enfermé à la maison (en tant qu'INFP pure souche, je me porte très bien sur ce point !).

J'ai dû écourter le chapitre parce que je voulais encore en faire trop et je trouve qu'il y a déjà bien assez de nouvelles infos au niveau world-building pour un chapitre. Du coup, à mon grand regret... Shoto n'est pas là. Je sais, je sais... j'avais promis mais le chapitre 4 est en bonne voie et Shoto est dedans donc, voilà... Et pour compenser... il sera touuuuut le temps là dans le chapitre 5. (Pardon, Kacchan, du coup toi aussi, tu recules...)

Je vais devoir retourner dans le chapitre 2 faire des modifications mineures (notamment au niveau de la description du campus), just so you know. Mais rien de bien important.

Je trouve que manque clairement d'une feature et c'est le fait de pouvoir mettre des tags... vive AO3. Je vais essayer de prévenir en début de chapitre si quelque chose peut être triggering pour quelqu'un. Mais n'hésitez pas à le signaler en commentaire si ce n'est pas le cas. Et, pour info, le TodoDeku et le BakuDeku sont censés... à un moment, loiiiiiiiiin, former un TodoDekuBaku. Aucun des deux ne va outrageusement passer pour le "méchant" de l'histoire entre Shoto et Katsuki.

Voilà, désolée pour la tartine mais j'estime que quelques explications étaient de rigueur ! J'espère que l'attente valait un minimum la peine... bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Izuku avait toujours voulu devenir un héros. Ce désir était né en lui en voyant pour la première fois All Might à la télévision alors qu'il n'avait même pas six ans. L'Alter d'Ascendance Terre du héros était incroyable, celui-ci pouvait soulever des charges beaucoup plus lourdes que lui et la force de ses poings lui permettait d'envoyer valser ses ennemis à des kilomètres. Mais le plus impressionnant pour Izuku, c'était la manière admirative dont les gens qu'il sauvait le regardaient. En général, un civil qui se fait attaquer panique et a peur pour sa vie. Mais avec All Might, les gens semblaient de suite plus calmes et moins inquiets. Avec chacune de ses interventions, un grand sourire rassurant aux lèvres, les personnes qu'il venait secourir étaient de plus en plus soulagées dès qu'elles le voyaient arriver. C'en était arrivé à un tel point que les victimes s'estimaient déjà sauvées, seulement en le voyant arriver sur les lieux, sa réplique signature annonçant la fin des problèmes. Il inspirait l'espoir par sa simple présence et les crimes avaient diminué fortement depuis son arrivée chez les Pros.

C'était cette envie de rassurer les gens et de faire de son pays un endroit plus sûr qui l'avait pleinement convaincu qu'il ne pourrait —et ne voudrait— jamais rien faire d'autre de sa vie. Kacchan partageait son ambition et ils avaient passé des heures à imaginer quel nom de héros ils endosseraient. Quels costumes et équipements utiliser ? Ils avaient griffonné avec application, assis à la table du salon de Tantine Mitsuki, utilisant les vieux crayons de couleur dont celle-ci ne se servait plus. Bien qu'usés, ils restaient tout de même de très bonne qualité puisqu'ils provenaient de son travail. En tant que designer dans la mode, la mère de Kacchan était équipée professionnellement pour tout ce qui avait attrait au dessin. Kacchan avait insisté pour utiliser ces crayons spécifiquement parce que, s'ils voulaient devenir de vrais héros, il fallait qu'ils utilisent du matériel de pointe. Izuku avait hoché la tête à vive-allure en l'entendant expliquer son raisonnement pour harceler sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Après tout, c'était parfaitement logique dans leurs têtes d'enfants.

« _Waaah, Kacchan… tu as raison !_ »

« _Tch, ça t'étonne ? J'ai toujours raison, Izuku !_ »

C'était à l'époque où Kacchan l'appelait toujours par son prénom. Celle à laquelle il croyait encore être « un peu en retard » pour son âge. Celle où il pensait que son Alter se manifesterait bientôt. A ce moment-là, il était libre d'imaginer ce qu'il voulait pour sa future carrière. Après tout, il ne savait pas encore la nature de son Alter. Il espérait cracher du feu, comme son père avait supposément pu le faire avant lui. Mais peut-être aurait-il été capable de voler ou de faire de la télékinésie, grâce à l'Ascendance de sa mère. Ça lui laissait plein de possibilités pour son Alias et son équipement, contrairement à Kacchan qui avait déjà son Alter et savait déjà s'en servir pour créer de petites explosions. Izuku aurait souhaité que le sien soit d'une quelconque manière complémentaire à celui de son meilleur ami, pour qu'ils puissent former un Duo imbattable.

« _Même si ton Alter est nul, on sera les meilleurs de toute façon avec le mien !_ »

C'était le genre de souvenirs qui le faisait regretter davantage son amitié avec Kacchan. Mais apparemment, ce dernier était comme les autres. Lui aussi pensait que mieux valait avoir un Alter stupide que de ne pas en avoir du tout… Après qu'Izuku lui ait révélé le résultat de son test d'Alter, Kacchan avait affiché une expression contrariée avant de partir sans lui adresser la parole. Lui qui avait espéré trouver du réconfort après les mots emplis de finalité de sa mère, il n'en avait que plus été blessé. Kacchan n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler après ça, mais il s'était encore plus éloigné de lui. Peut-être avait-il déjà laissé tomber l'idée qu'Izuku ait un Alter avant ça. Ça aurait expliqué pourquoi il était déjà devenu plus froid par moments avant ce jour.

« _Vraiment, tu sers à rien… Deku._ »

Qu'est-ce que Kacchan penserait maintenant en le voyant ici, à U.A, en pleine inscription pour la filière héroïque ? Et avec un Alter de mutation Foudre en plus ! C'était rare mais apparemment, Izuku n'était pas le seul à avoir un Alter de ce type. Il y avait plusieurs cas dans le monde mais ils étaient peu nombreux et souvent, l'usage qui pouvait en être fait était négligeable. Par exemple, une femme dans la cinquantaine en Inde pouvait provoquer de mini-décharges d'électricité statique en touchant une personne. Si elle n'avait pas été testée positive à son test d'Alter, elle n'aurait jamais su qu'elle en avait un ou du moins, que c'était celui-là. Un enfant en Chine était insensible aux décharges et l'avait découvert en mettant une fourchette dans une prise de courant sans finir carbonisé. En Allemagne, un homme savait allumer une ampoule rien qu'en la prenant en main. Et il y en avait encore d'autres, mais Eraserhead n'avait pas l'air très enclin à lui en dire davantage.

Pourtant, une foule de questions à leur sujet se bousculaient déjà dans la tête d'Izuku. Est-ce que cette femme pouvait utiliser son Alter sur des objets ? Jusqu'à quelle intensité de courant le corps du petit garçon pouvait-il résister avant d'avoir des séquelles ? En avait-il d'ailleurs eu après son expérience avec la prise ? Avait-il ressenti une sensation quelconque à ce moment ? Son corps avait-il juste bloqué le courant comme s'il était recouvert d'un isolant ou bien était-il plutôt un méga conducteur ? S'était-il déjà promené à l'extérieur pendant un o-

―Midoriya.

Le soupir las du héros le coupa dans ses réflexions. Izuku se gratta la nuque en s'excusant, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Cette réaction fit pousser un nouveau soupir à son interlocuteur, jetant un coup d'œil dépité au ciel étoilé derrière la vitre à sa droite. Il semblait bien plus enclin à aller se coucher qu'à continuer cette discussion. Néanmoins, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que l'inscription d'Izuku et la signature du contrat de confidentialité soient finalisés ce soir. En effet, pour qu'Izuku soit autorisé à quitter la surveillance d'un membre du personnel de U.A —que ce soit Recovery Girl ou Eraserhead― il était obligatoire qu'il fasse partie du corps étudiant. De cette manière, il serait soumis aux mêmes règles que les lycéens de la section qu'il rejoindrait et serait tenu au secret pour tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre.

Entrer dans une école comme U.A demandait bien plus de démarches administratives. Il fallait après tout s'assurer que les élèves étaient et resteraient en sécurité. C'était aussi une manière de dissuader des personnes mal intentionnées d'en enlever un pour lui extorquer des informations. Ça ne servirait à rien, la Rune de Silence les empêcherait de dire quoi que ce soit si c'était considéré comme une information confidentielle par le contrat qu'ils avaient signé. Son inscription à Kokuri n'avait pas nécessité d'intervention de sa part. C'était sa mère qui s'en était chargée. Dans un lycée formant la future génération de héros, c'était l'étudiant qui était le plus impliqué et pas ses parents. Ces derniers devaient juste remplir les formulaires et donner les autorisations de base. Dans le cas présent, Izuku n'aurait pas besoin d'autorisation parentale puisque sa mère était introuvable et qu'il avait été amené à U.A pour sa sécurité.

Ça signifiait aussi que, contrairement aux autres étudiants de la filière héroïque, il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui les week-ends. Désormais et jusqu'à ce que la situation soit totalement éclaircie, Izuku serait confiné dans l'enceinte du campus.

La décision ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure. De toute façon, où pourrait-il aller ? Chez lui ? Il n'y avait personne là-bas. Ses grands-parents maternels étaient décédés quand il était petit et il ne connaissait pas ceux du côté de son père. Il n'avait pas de tantes ou d'oncles chez qui loger en attendant le retour de sa mère ―parce qu'elle reviendrait, il en était sûr. Ce n'était donc pas plus mal que l'école lui offre un logement.

Eraserhead ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en sortir un étui à stylo. Celui-ci était d'un bleu nuit profond et était décoré d'une gravure dorée représentant la Rune de Silence. Le héros le posa sur le bureau à côté d'une pile de feuilles dont la première était intitulée « Contrat de Confidentialité ». Dans un bâillement sonore, il continua ses explications et Izuku s'efforça de ne plus laisser ses pensées partir en tous sens.

―En tant que possesseur d'un Alter de type mutation Foudre, tu as droit à une prime de l'Etat pour étudier ici. Elle couvre l'entièreté des frais d'hébergement et une partie de ceux de scolarisation. La somme ne devrait pas différer énormément de celle à laquelle ta mère était habituée dans ton ancien établissement.

Bien qu'il n'y ait pas pensé avant, cette information le soulagea. Même s'ils n'avaient pas de problèmes d'argent, ça restait une bonne nouvelle à entendre.

―Pour le moment, tu n'as pas à t'en soucier. Nous verrons par la suite comment procéder au paiement pour cette année.

« Par la suite ». Autrement dit, quand ils en sauraient plus sur l'endroit où se trouvait sa mère. D'heure en heure, l'absence de toute manifestation d'un quelconque ravisseur rendait l'hypothèse d'un enlèvement moins crédible. Ne resteraient ensuite que deux possibilités : soit sa mère était partie de son propre chef soit la personne qui l'avait emmenée ne l'avait pas fait avec Izuku comme objectif. La première option était la plus rassurante et pourtant, Izuku n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à y croire. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que sa mère se volatilise ainsi, de son plein gré et sans lui…

 _A moins qu'elle ne soit au courant de quelque chose…_

Izuku chassa cette pensée, stupéfait qu'elle ait pu lui traverser l'esprit. Sa mère avait toujours fait ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Elle savait à quel point il voulait devenir un héros et elle avait eu l'air de se sentir tellement coupable qu'il n'ait pas d'Alter. La connaissant, elle croyait certainement que c'était le trop grand écart de générations avec l'un des Quatre de son côté qui avait scellé son destin. Elle s'était excusée inlassablement le soir de son test d'Alter, le serrant dans ses bras avec des yeux baignés de larmes. Lui-même avait pleuré à chaudes larmes pendant des heures après l'avoir vue s'effondrer plutôt que de lui répondre lorsqu'il avait demandé s'il lui serait toujours possible de devenir un héros. Le lendemain matin, il avait rejoint Kacchan au parc pour lui en parler, espérant comme toujours l'entendre dire que ce n'était pas grave. Que de toute manière, ils formeraient le meilleur Duo de Héros qui ait jamais existé rien qu'avec son Alter. C'était idiot, bien sûr… il était impératif d'avoir un Alter, aussi inutile soit-il pour ne serait-ce que s'inscrire dans un cursus héroïque. Cependant, il aurait voulu entendre des encouragements de la part de son meilleur ami, même si c'était d'une manière détournée.

 _On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie…_

Et il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Mais aujourd'hui, enfin, alors qu'il avait fini par se résigner à son sort, les choses commençaient à aller dans son sens. Il avait un Alter. Il ignorait encore les limites de ce dernier mais il avait pu l'utiliser pour se défendre contre un Vilain. Ça signifiait qu'il avait une chance, à présent. Une chance de faire changer les choses et d'avancer vers son but initial, vers ce qui l'avait toujours motivé dans la vie : marcher dans les pas d'All Might. Dommage cependant qu'il ne puisse pas le faire aux côtés de son ex-meilleur ami…

Sa mère ne lui aurait jamais enlevé cette opportunité. Elle se serait assurée qu'il était en sécurité, bien sûr. Mais elle ne l'aurait pas regardé s'enfoncer dans son chagrin pendant si longtemps sans rien lui dire. Non, si elle avait su pour son Ascendance, elle ne le lui aurait pas caché durant des années. Ou du moins, elle l'aurait mis au courant depuis. Elle ne l'aurait pas encouragé à choisir un lycée principalement fréquenté par des Lumen.

Lorsqu'il avait hésité à s'inscrire à U.A en filière générale, elle lui avait demandé s'il se sentait prêt à côtoyer des aspirants héros tous les jours, sans pouvoir en faire partie. Evidemment, elle avait aussi présenté l'argument que Kacchan serait là lui aussi, et après ce qu'il avait fait…

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Kacchan. Ou bien même à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux avant qu'Izuku déménage. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de réaliser son rêve. Kacchan devrait se faire à sa présence dans ce lycée. Ils n'allaient peut-être jamais se croiser, de toute façon.

―Deux choix s'offrent à toi, Midoriya. Soit tu rejoins la classe de première année et on peut potentiellement t'exempter des matières que tu as réussies dans ton ancien lycée, à condition que les critères de réussite de notre école soient remplis. Ça te laissera du temps libre pour exercer ton Alter à ton rythme ou bien…

Eraserhead leva les yeux sur lui, le jaugeant pour la énième fois du regard depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et s'installa dans le fond de sa chaise.

―Tu pourrais rejoindre la classe de seconde… et utiliser les deux semaines qui viennent pour te mettre un tant soit peu à niveau. Ca dépend évidemment de ce que tu as réussi comme matières l'an dernier et de ta motivation à rattraper les cours spécifiques à la filière héroïque.

Izuku se tendit sur son propre siège, à tel point au bord de celui-ci qu'il serait bientôt assis dans le vide s'il s'avançait davantage. Et dans l'état d'excitation où il se trouvait, il ne s'en serait sûrement même pas rendu compte. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler nerveusement quand le Héros poursuivit ses explications avant qu'il puisse poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

―Les cours de « Lois et réglementations héroïques » ne faisaient pas partie de ton programme scolaire mais ici, il est primordial que tu les réussisses. Un Héros qui ne connait pas les lois ne peut pas être envoyé sur le terrain, ni même remplir ses rapports correctement. C'est un danger pour lui-même et pour les autres, et aucun directeur d'agence ne voudra de toi si tu ignores ce que tu as le droit ou non de faire.

Izuku hocha vigoureusement la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce raisonnement. Il connaissait déjà une partie de ces lois, les ayant assimilées avec avidité comme tout ce qui concernait le monde des héros.

―Les première ont septante-huit heures de cours pour voir l'entièreté de la matière requise. Tu pourrais suivre un programme accéléré d'ici la rentrée et passer l'examen à la fin de la première semaine de cours. En plus de ça, tu devras suivre des entraînements physiques pour ne pas être à la traîne dans les cours pratiques. Ce sera difficile, tu n'auras pas l'occasion d'affronter des adversaires variés pour tester tes compétences et créer tes techniques de combat. Tout ce que je peux te proposer c'est de t'entraîner avec un autre élève qui est lui aussi à temps plein sur le campus. Peut-être qu'on pourra trouver un ou deux Pro pour donner un coup de main mais il est fort probable que le timing soit trop serré pour que ça soit possible. Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de tenir le rythme mais c'est une option…

Tout ça avait l'air difficile et il serait certainement éreinté avant la fin des vacances. Pourtant, Izuku se sentait vibrer sur place face à l'occasion qui lui était offerte. Rejoindre la classe de deuxième allait être un véritable challenge. Il y aurait un écart conséquent à combler entre ses capacités et celles des autres élèves qui avaient eu toute une année pour apprendre à perfectionner leurs Alters. Pire encore, des élèves qui avaient sûrement appris à manier leurs Alters depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits.

Entrer en première lui permettrait d'avancer plus sereinement dans son projet. Mais il était indéniable que l'idée de « perdre » une année uniquement pour les cours pratiques ne l'attrayait pas le moins du monde. En plus, aide de l'Etat ou pas, ça faisait une année scolaire de plus à payer. Une année en plus avant de pouvoir avoir une licence de héros…

—Cela étant, si tu t'engages sur cette voie, sache qu'on ne te fera pas de cadeau. Tu seras logé à la même enseigne que tes camarades. Je suivrai tes progrès de très près et si je juge que tu ne seras pas capable de rattraper ton retard, tu seras envoyé directement dans la classe du dessous. Il n'y aura aucune discussion possible à ce sujet.

Bien qu'Eraserhead soit clairement en train de le mettre en garde, les sourcils froncés et le regard dur, Izuku ne s'était plus senti aussi extatique depuis longtemps. Il avait l'impression de vibrer de l'intérieur alors qu'une jauge imaginaire de joie se remplissait à vitesse grand V. Il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait quand elle serait pleine mais il espérait qu'il serait seul au moment où ça arriverait. Se mettre à hurler comme un possédé —ou pire, à pleurer comme un geyser humain— devant un Héros n'était pas vraiment dans ses projets.

Le Héros en question soupira en voyant sa réaction.

―Mais je suppose que ta décision est déjà prise…

―O-Oui ! S'exclama-t-il, criant presque.

Eraserhead fit une grimace devant son volume sonore et Izuku s'empressa de s'excuser, butant sur ses mots.

―Je vais devoir te faire un horaire pour les deux prochaines semaines mais je peux déjà te dire que tu auras au minimum huit heures de cours, théorique ou pratique, par jour. Les samedis seront peut-être un peu moins chargés pour que tu aies suffisamment de temps pour retravailler ta matière ou préparer tes devoirs de la semaine suivante.

Ses joues commençaient à lui faire mal à force de sourire autant. Il devait avoir l'air totalement stupide mais il s'en fichait bien. Il allait entrer à U.A, en seconde, s'il y mettait les efforts nécessaires ! C'était certainement le plus beau jour de sa vie, abstraction faite de l'attaque de Sludge le matin-même.

―Bien, tu vas pouvoir signer tes documents d'inscription et moi… (il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire) Je vais pouvoir aller me coucher.

Izuku bondit sur le formulaire dès qu'il fut à sa portée. Son empressement lui fit oublier que la chaise sur laquelle il était assis de manière précaire ne le suivrait pas d'elle-même dans son déplacement. Pendant un instant, Izuku fut pris de panique en se sentant chuter vers le sol mais il parvint à se rattraper de justesse au bureau en laissant échapper un petit cri aigu. Eraserhead haussa un sourcil, visiblement peu impressionné. Avant que ce dernier ne change d'avis sur sa capacité à entreprendre une carrière héroïque, Izuku tira sa chaise vers lui et s'installa correctement sur l'assise avant de se munir du stylo le plus proche.

―Nous verrons plus tard pour le design de ton costume et de ton équipement. Précisa le Héros en le voyant hésiter sur les passages à ce sujet. De même pour ton Alter. Vu que tu viens de le découvrir, il te sera difficile de parler de ses spécificités.

―D'accord !

―Indique simplement ton Ascendance sur le document et on y reviendra un autre jour.

Izuku hocha la tête en s'exécutant puis signa son nom dans l'espace prévu. Il rendit ensuite les documents à Eraserhead qui lui tendit le certificat de confidentialité en échange.

―Lis-le attentivement parce qu'une fois qu'il sera signé, tu ne pourras plus changer d'avis.

―Je sais, murmura-t-il, déjà plongé dans sa lecture.

Dans ce monde, les contrats qui servaient à protéger des informations, ou des personnes, étaient toujours signés et scellés grâce à la Rune de Silence. Une double-mesure de sécurité était souvent utilisée, même si juste apposer la Rune sur la personne à qui on veut faire garder le silence fonctionnait parfaitement. Cependant, les établissements qui tenaient absolument à s'assurer que le moins de failles possible existent dans leurs contrats faisaient usage d'un Serment du Sang. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce que le nom pouvait laisser entendre.

 _ **L'étudiant s'engage, dès aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré de ce contrat ―par la mort ou par la dissolution de celui-ci par l'autorité compétente―, à ne pas révéler d'informations à une personne extérieure au lycée U.A concernant :**_

 _ **\- Le contenu exact des cours qui lui sont dispensés à lui, ainsi qu'aux autres élèves de l'établissement ;**_

 _ **\- L'horaire et l'emplacement des cours si ceux-ci ont lieu hors de l'enceinte de U.A**_

 _ **\- Le contenu des examens et la manière dont les compétences sont évaluées lors de ceux-ci**_

 _ **\- La venue d'un invité/visiteur ayant en sa possession une licence de Héros, que celle-ci soit toujours active ou non**_

 _ **\- L'identité civile des membres du corps enseignant ainsi que les spécificités de leurs Alters (Ascendance, points faibles, techniques, fonctionnement)**_

Cette ligne lui fit jeter un coup d'œil vers Eraserhead, sans relever la tête. C'était très certainement pour cette raison que le Héros ne s'était pas présenté sous son vrai nom jusqu'à présent. Beaucoup de héros préféraient garder l'anonymat alors c'était plus simple d'introduire une règle générale dans le règlement que de procéder au cas par cas.

Tout ça était tout à fait logique pour un lycée proposant un cursus héroïque. Le contrat en soi protégeait et l'école, et les élèves. Si ces derniers avaient de mauvaises intentions, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose de ce qu'ils auraient appris à U.A. Mais aussi, puisque l'utilisation des Serments du Sang étaient connue de tous, ça dissuadait les personnes malveillantes d'enlever un étudiant pour lui extorquer des informations.

La Rune de Silence provoquait des réactions physiques plus ou moins douloureuses si on essayait de la contourner. De même, si vous commenciez à parler d'un sujet tabou sans vous rendre compte que vous étiez sur une pente glissante, la Rune se chargeait de vous le rappeler. L'efficacité de celle-ci était sans faille, tenter d'en contrer les effets pouvait vous rendre muet jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Le procédé n'avait rien à voir avec une simple extinction totale de voix. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, la Rune prenait soin de vous lacérer les cordes vocales sans ménagement. C'était pour cette raison que la Rune du Silence ressemblait à une couronne de ronces acérées. Néanmoins, cette dernière n'agissait pas que sur les transgressions orales. Si les règles de base étaient formulées correctement, il était alors impossible d'écrire l'information à protéger ou même de la taper sur un clavier.

C'était le cas pour le contrat qu'il avait sous les yeux. Une fois qu'il serait signé, Izuku serait tenu au silence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé ou que les conditions de sa validité soient arrivées à terme. Mais pour qu'il soit possible de le briser totalement, il faudrait déjà qu'Izuku rencontre son AS…

 _ **\- Les liens d'Ame Sœur, scellés ou non, entre au moins un individu faisant partie de l'établissement (quel que soit son statut : élève, professeur, …) et une autre personne, que celle-ci soit externe à U.A ou non.**_

Encore une fois, c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Révéler qui était l'AS d'une personne pouvait les mettre toutes les deux en danger. Un vilain ferait grand cas de ce genre de renseignements, surtout si l'une des deux personnes était un Héros. Si un lien était scellé, tuer l'AS de quelqu'un vous assurait une victoire écrasante. En effet, la douleur de perdre son Ame Sœur était telle que bien souvent, la personne mourrait elle aussi sur le coup. Il y avait des cas particuliers, bien sûr… mais dans nonante-trois pourcents des cas, le choc était fatal.

 _ **\- La présence sur le campus de U.A de quiconque possédant un Alter découlant d'une autre Ascendance que celles de types Feu, Eau, Terre ou Air de manière directe.**_

Ce point lui aurait semblé étrange s'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans la situation actuelle. Bien que ça ne soit pas mentionné clairement, il n'était pas possible pour quelqu'un qui aurait signé ce contrat de mentionner l'existence d'une personne ayant une Ascendance Givre, Foudre ou de mutation. Les Ascendances mixtes étaient considérées comme telles. Elles étaient le fruit d'un mélange entre les caractéristiques de deux Ascendances ou plus, et non pas une « mutation » quelconque. Il n'y avait donc aucune restriction quant à elles.

Ils restaient d'autres règles à respecter qui étaient toutes valides selon Izuku. Satisfait, il hocha la tête une dernière fois avant de se redresser pour montrer à Eraserhead qu'il avait terminé. Celui-ci semblait avoir anticipé le moment où il avait fini de lire car il avait déjà poussé le boîtier surplombé de la Rune de Silence jusqu'à lui. Les cercles sombres sous les yeux du Héros étaient tellement profonds qu'il avait l'air de ne plus avoir su dormir depuis des jours. Il bailla avant de s'enfoncer confortablement dans sa chaise de bureau. Sa posture aurait pu paraître désintéressée mais la manière dont il fixait avec attention les gestes d'Izuku et ses épaules crispées, montraient qu'il observait scrupuleusement ce qu'il allait faire. Il faudrait certainement un bon moment avant qu'Eraserhead ne lui fasse confiance, bien qu'il n'ait rien fait qui puisse l'en dissuader jusqu'ici.

Izuku ouvrit le boitier et en sortit le stylo plume avec précaution. Sur la plume, à la place du jour en forme de cercle —comme sur les stylos habituels—, se trouvait la Rune de Silence. Elle était minuscule mais on pouvait toujours voir la forme d'un cercle de ronces. Au bout du stylo se trouvait un bouton poussoir qui devait certainement renfermer une aiguille fine comme un cheveu. Quand Izuku le pressa, il s'attendait déjà à la piqûre qui transperça légèrement son pouce. Le sang qui s'en échappa coula directement dans le réservoir d'encre avant de venir imprégner la plume. Izuku laissa son doigt appuyé quelques secondes pour qu'une quantité suffisante de liquide soit prélevée avant de relâcher la pression.

―Tiens. Dit Eraserhead en lui tendant un mouchoir en papier.

Izuku le remercia avant d'essuyer son pouce pour éviter de faire des taches de sang un peu partout. Il se dépêcha de signer son nom au bas du contrat avant que le sang se remette à couler. Dès l'écriture de la première lettre de son nom de famille, Izuku commença une ressentir une gêne au niveau de sa gorge. Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un des effets normaux du Serment, il poursuivit son écriture sans s'arrêter. La gêne se transforma bien vite en une légère irritation accompagnée d'une sensation de chaleur désagréable mais facile à supporter. Chaque effleurement du stylo sur la feuille semblait se répercuter à l'intérieur de sa gorge, amenant avec lui un goût métallique qu'Izuku identifia rapidement comme celui de son propre sang.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de tracer la dernière lettre, seul le goût de celui-ci lui resta dans le fond de la bouche. Il reposa le stylo sur le bureau et leva les yeux de nouveau vers Eraserhead. Ce dernier avait l'air prêt à s'endormir sur sa chaise, sa posture plus détendue qu'un instant auparavant.

―Midoriya Izuku, tu es officiellement élève de U.A. Mon nom est Aizawa Shota et je serai ton professeur principal, que tu entres en première ou en seconde.

―Merci, Monsieur Aizawa. Répondit-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je ferai de mon mieux !

―On verra. Mais maintenant, il est temps d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, le labeur commencerait. Mais tout de suite, Izuku n'arrivait à penser qu'à une et une seule chose : il allait finalement pouvoir devenir un Héros.

.

Après avoir donné sa taille de vêtements à Eraserhead ―Aizawa, il faudrait le temps qu'il s'y habitue― pour la commande de son uniforme, ce dernier l'accompagna à son dortoir d'un pas traînant. Le professeur semblait s'endormir sur place et fixait le bâtiment au loin, les yeux à moitié clos. Il avait commencé par avancer d'un bon pas vers les dortoirs mais avait ralenti au fur et à mesure. Tous les dix pas environ, il accélérait de nouveau sur quelques mètres avant de freiner l'allure. Aizawa paraissait frustré, visiblement tiraillé entre l'envie d'en finir au plus vite et celle de sombrer là où il se tenait. Izuku ignorait si c'était normal pour Aizawa ou si quelque chose en particulier avait provoqué cet état de fatigue poussé. Le Héros n'apparaissait jamais à la télévision, sauf pendant le festival de U.A mais toujours sous son identité héroïque, jamais en civil. Izuku pensa brièvement qu'il lui faudrait compléter ses notes avec ce qu'il avait pu apprendre aujourd'hui, aussi peu que ça puisse être.

Un énième bâillement d'Aizawa en provoqua un chez lui aussi. Bien que l'excitation de ces dernières heures reste toujours présente en lui, il commençait à sentir le sommeil le gagner à son tour. Il avait pourtant passé la majorité de la journée à dormir. Cependant, son corps ne paraissait s'en soucier que très peu vu la lourdeur qui s'installait petit à petit dans ses membres. Le rythme lent qu'ils entretenaient pour rejoindre leur destination n'aidait pas à le redynamiser. Les lampadaires entourant le terrain de sport baignaient le chemin d'une lumière jaunâtre et seul le bruit du vent secouant les feuilles des arbres par intermittence régnait. Le silence entre les deux marcheurs poussait le cerveau d'Izuku à se mettre en veille, ayant déjà bien assez chauffé pendant la journée. Il bailla de nouveau, une main devant la bouche.

Encore un peu de patience et ils atteindraient les dortoirs de la filière héroïque. Les façades des deux bâtiments étaient partiellement recouvertes d'une plante grimpante dotée de feuilles presque aussi grandes que la main d'Izuku. Celle-ci évitait soigneusement les fenêtres des cinq étages ―rez-de-chaussée compris― et continuait sa route jusqu'au toit. U.A était sous la protection de Daichi. Ce dernier avait laissé plusieurs présents à l'établissement, tous sous le signe de la Terre. Cette plante en faisait partie. Elle n'envahissait pas plus d'espace que nécessaire et n'empêchait pas la lumière de rentrer dans les pièces. Elle n'avait pas non plus besoin d'être entretenue, elle le faisait très bien elle-même. Izuku se promit de l'observer de plus près dès qu'il aurait un moment libre.

Les deux bâtisses se faisaient face, séparées par un petit parc qui était présentement plongé dans l'obscurité. Aizawa contourna celui-ci par la gauche, se dirigeant vers le dortoir qui se trouvait de ce côté.

Au rez-de-chaussée, trois portes vitrées à double-battant se trouvaient à distance égale les unes des autres. Chacune d'elle devait donner sur une partie séparée du bâtiment. La première sur le dortoir des première et ainsi de suite. Aizawa avança en direction de la porte au centre. Là, un petit écriteau métallique au-dessus de l'entrée sur lequel était écrit distinctement « 2-A » confirma son hypothèse. Il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieur qui puisse indiquer que quelqu'un était là mais ce n'était pas étonnant vu qu'on était en pleine période de congé scolaire. De toute façon, U.A devait sûrement avoir mis en place un couvre-feu et à cette heure-ci, il aurait été largement dépassé. La fatigue croissante d'Izuku lui fit ignorer ce qu'impliquait cet écriteau sur ses futurs camarades de classes.

Aizawa ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'une badgeuse sur le côté de celle-ci et d'un code qu'il prit soin de taper en se mettant dans l'angle optimal pour cacher le clavier numérique à Izuku.

―Demain tu recevras une carte d'étudiant qui te permettra d'entrer et sortir du bâtiment sans être accompagné. D'ici là, ce sera moi qui viendrai te chercher moi-même. Tu m'attendras dans le hall à huit heures demain matin pour ton premier cours théorique. Si tu n'es pas capable de respecter cette consigne, on va avoir un problème, toi et moi.

Izuku hocha la tête rapidement en sentant l'irritation naissante que laissait filtrer la voix de son professeur. L'œillade appuyée que celui-ci lui lança par-dessus son épaule en franchissant le seuil acheva de le convaincre que la menace était réelle. Le genkan était plongé dans l'obscurité mais la lumière du lampadaire le plus proche éclairait légèrement un meuble à casiers destiné à accueillir des chaussures. Lorsqu'Aizawa appuya sur l'interrupteur pour allumer les néons du plafonnier, Izuku s'aperçut que des emplacements en plastique transparents se trouvaient devant chaque case. La dernière rangée, à ras du sol, avait été complétée avec des étiquettes « visiteurs ». Des pantoufles blanches basiques étaient mises à disposition.

Retirant ses chaussures, assis sur la marche qui séparait le genkan du hall à proprement parler, Izuku hésita brièvement sur l'endroit où mettre les siennes. L'année scolaire n'avait pas encore commencé, il ne pouvait donc pas encore y avoir de place attitrée. Pourtant, en observant avec plus d'attention, il remarqua une paire de baskets blanches dans le tout premier emplacement du meuble. C'était peut-être un oubli, vu qu'aucune étiquette nominative n'indiquait l'appartenance de ce casier.

Aizawa suivit son regard en venant mettre ses propres chaussures dans une des cases du fond. Izuku s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse un commentaire mais le Héros se contenta d'enfiler une paire de pantoufles, les remplaçant par ses chaussures de ville. Il se redressa avant de se mettre des gouttes dans les yeux et, pour la énième fois, laissa échapper un bâillement. Sentant la fatigue s'installer de minute en minute, Izuku s'empressa d'imiter son professeur. Lorsqu'il se releva, Aizawa était déjà en train de s'enfoncer davantage à l'intérieur, ayant déjà presque disparu au détour du mur qui devait séparer le hall des pièces à vivre. Izuku le suivit d'un pas hésitant. C'était excitant de découvrir l'endroit où il allait passer la prochaine année scolaire, encore plus en pensant qu'il allait fréquenter de jeunes héros en apprentissage qui avaient déjà suivi un an de formation. Mais en même temps, c'était aussi ce dernier point qui était stressant…

La première pièce qui se présenta à lui lorsque la lumière principale fut allumée était un salon de grande taille meublé de quatre canapés de trois places formant un « U » avec au centre une grande table basse en bois laqué. Un long meuble de TV se trouvait contre un muret qui séparait le living d'une cuisine de taille moyenne. Les murs étaient peints dans un jaune pâle discret et le sol en parquet brillait comme s'il venait d'être traité récemment, ce qui était fort possible vu l'odeur de cire qui régnait dans l'air. Celle-ci était accompagnée de notes fraiches et une senteur de fleurs se mélangeait aux autres, rappelant à Izuku les jours de grand ménage de printemps chez lui. Il eut une pensée pour sa mère, l'inquiétude s'agitant tel un serpent dans son estomac.

Aizawa agita vaguement le bras en direction de la cuisine.

―Les étudiants laissent généralement de la nourriture dans les placards. Si ce n'est pas périssable, le personnel d'entretien n'y touche pas. Il doit aussi y avoir des aliments dans le réfrigérateur. Ne prends rien qui se trouve dans un Tupperware ou dans le haut de la porte.

Ce dernier point interloqua Izuku. Pourquoi y avait-il de la nourriture dans le frigo et surtout dans des plats ? Il devait certainement s'agir de plats déjà préparés ou d'aliments qui pouvaient sécher s'ils n'étaient pas emballés.

Izuku repensa aux chaussures dans le genkan et à la mystérieuse personne dont Aizawa avait parlé pour l'aider à s'entraîner. Peut-être croiserait-il l'élève à qui appartenait tout ça le lendemain matin ?

―Tu trouveras de quoi déjeuner demain matin. On s'organisera pour le reste ensuite.

Soulevant à peine les pieds du parquet, Aizawa traversa le salon et s'engouffra dans un hall qui débouchait sur deux ascenseurs et deux portes surmontées d'un panneau qui indiquait la présence d'escaliers de part et d'autre. Aizawa se dirigea vers l'ascenseur de gauche et appuya sur le bouton pour appeler la cabine. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à descendre pour venir les chercher et Izuku nota distraitement qu'elle venait du quatrième étage selon le chiffre lumineux indiqué sur l'écran au-dessus des portes.

Aizawa sélectionna le premier étage parmi les chiffres de zéro à quatre qui étaient proposés. Vu son état, le choix de prendre l'ascenseur plutôt que les escaliers n'étonna pas Izuku.

Le couloir était perpendiculaire à l'ascenseur et était couvert d'une moquette couleur grenat. Celle-ci était impeccable et les murs étaient peints de la même couleur jaune pâle qu'au rez-de-chaussée. Quatre portes en bois clair se tenaient à distance égale l'une de l'autre sur le mur d'en face. Chacune d'elle possédait une petite ardoise blanche sur la droite à laquelle était attachée un marqueur noir. Aucun nom n'était encore indiqué sur l'une d'elle. Aizawa s'avanca vers la première porte sur la droite, celle qui portait le numéro trois. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et la tendit à Izuku.

―Ce sera ta chambre jusqu'à ton évaluation. Selon tes résultats, tu l'utiliseras jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou tu déménageras dans le dortoir des premières.

―D'accord, acquiesça-t-il en prenant la clé.

Ils restèrent un instant immobiles devant la porte.

―On n'a pas toute la nuit, Midoriya.

―Oh, euh, oui ! Pardon !

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, manquant au passage de faire tomber la clé qu'il rattrapa de justesse. L'interrupteur se trouvait sur sa droite à l'intérieur. La pièce était de taille moyenne, assez de place pour le lit d'une personne qu'y se trouvait dans un coin et un bureau sous la fenêtre. Une penderie à deux portes occupait le mur opposé au lit. Il n'y avait rien de plus dans la pièce, à part des rideaux de couleur crème qui paraissaient très opaques. Les murs étaient encore vierges.

―Tu auras le droit de décorer comme tu l'entends mais tout doit être dans cet état quand tu quitteras la chambre.

Izuku l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, établissant déjà une liste de ce dont il aurait besoin pour l'année. Il lui faudrait des draps, vu que seul le matelas était déjà fourni. Des vêtements, naturellement. Comme il avait l'habitude d'étudier assis par terre en général quand il avait besoin d'écrire, il lui faudrait le tapis et la table basse qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre à la maison. Un ou deux coussins supplémentaires ne pourraient pas faire de tort, surtout celui avec la housse collector du costume de l'Age d'Argent d'All Might. Sa chaise de bureau serait aussi bien plus confortable que celle en bois qui était déjà là. Il faudrait qu'il la récupère. Il lui faudrait aussi un matériel de toilette mais il avait déjà ce qu'il fallait à la maison. Ses cahiers. Oui, il faudrait qu'il ramène ses cahiers de notes !

―Je sens que ça va vite devenir lassant, grommela Aizawa, le ramenant à la réalité.

Le professeur était en train de se pincer l'arête du nez d'une main, l'air profondément dépité.

 _Ah… les marmonnements…_

Izuku se frotta la nuque, les épaules rentrées. Ça ne risquait pas de s'améliorer tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

―Extinction des feux pour les parties communes à vingt-deux heures. Tu es libre d'aller te coucher à l'heure que tu veux, du moment que tu restes dans ta chambre et que tu ne fais pas de bruit qui pourrait déranger tes camarades. L'isolation des murs a été pensée pour les personnes ayant un Alter qui rend leur ouïe plus fine… mais n'en abuse pas.

Il lui lança un regard appuyé dont la signification lui échappa.

―Personne n'est censé se balader après cette heure-là. Et personne n'est autorisé à rester dans la chambre d'un autre élève une fois ce délai dépassé. Ce qui ne veut pas pour autant dire que tout est permis pendant le reste du temps.

Izuku repensa au règlement concernant les comportements à adopter et proscrire dans les dortoirs. Notamment les consignes concernant les rapports entre les étudiants. L'insinuation le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'il tenait à avoir avec un Héros Pro et encore moins avec un de ses professeurs.

―Bien sûr, répondit-il en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

―Hn… Soit. Il y a une salle de bains à chaque étage, une du côté des garçons et une du côté des filles.

Le deuxième ascenseur dans le hall devait mener à cette partie.

―Si tu perds cette clé (il l'indiqua du doigt), signale-le rapidement à un professeur. Mais fais-y attention, si tu l'égares trop souvent, tu devras te contenter de laisser ta chambre déverrouillée. Un robot ménager viendra te réveiller et t'apporter une tenue de sport demain vers sept heures. C'est tout ce qu'on a en stock.

S'en suivirent encore quelques explications sur le fonctionnement des dortoirs puis Aizawa s'éclipsa pour aller se coucher, sans oublier de lui rappeler une dernière fois d'être prêt à l'heure le lendemain.

Izuku jeta un dernier regard autour de lui avant d'aller éteindre la lampe. Il avança prudemment dans l'obscurité, voulant éviter de se cogner l'orteil contre le pied du lit en y arrivant. Arrivé à bon port, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas, les derniers événements lui revenant en mémoire comme un vieux film qu'on aurait mis sur avance rapide.

Après tout ce temps, toutes ces années à se faire une raison. Toutes ces années à penser qu'il ne serait jamais assez bien, qu'il était _défectueux_ en tant qu'être vivant… Toutes les larmes qu'il avait pu verser à cause de son absence d'Alter… Les regards coupables de sa mère qui devait certainement croire que c'était sa faute s'il était ainsi. Les moqueries des autres enfants alors qu'ils vivaient encore à Musutafu lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'Izuku n'était pas comme eux, qu'il ne le serait jamais. La distance grandissante qui s'était installée entre Kacchan et lui jusqu'à ce que ce dernier en vienne à le harceler régulièrement. Le moment où Kacchan avait décrété qu'il ne servait à rien, allant jusqu'à l'annoncer devant l'entièreté de leur classe de primaire. Le surnom qui l'avait accompagné pendant les années qui suivirent.

Tout ça allait changer. A présent, il avait un Alter. Ça n'effacerait pas tout ce qui s'était passé. Ça n'effacerait pas non plus tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer avant qu'il se manifeste. Mais Izuku comptait bien en tirer le meilleur parti à partir d'aujourd'hui.

C'était sur cette dernière pensée qu'il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

.

Izuku enroula la serviette autour de sa taille, faisant un nœud rapide au niveau de sa hanche avant de vérifier que celui-ci tenait bien. Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine de douche, laissant sortir avec lui un nuage de vapeur chaude et le laissant frissonnant sous la différence de température. Il avait frotté avec application chaque recoin de son corps, se souvenant de la sensation dégoutante du liquide visqueux qui composait Sludge sur sa peau. Il avait pris soin de ne pas mettre son visage directement sous le jet, n'étant pas à l'aise avec la possibilité d'avaler de l'eau par le nez ou la bouche.

S'il n'avait pas déjà eu la chair de poule à cause du froid de la pièce, il l'aurait certainement eu maintenant. Il était préférable qu'il range ses souvenirs de l'attaque au fond d'un tiroir pour le moment. Mais ce serait sûrement plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Izuku s'avança jusqu'à la tenue de sport qui lui avait été fournie à son réveil, laissant derrière lui une trainée d'eau. Il aurait certainement glissé dans son empressement si le carrelage n'avait pas été couvert d'un relief antidérapant.

C'était bizarre de se laver ici. Tout était si propre et épuré. La majorité de la pièce était dans des tons gris, ce qui laissait penser à Izuku qu'ils devaient en fait être bleus, ou du moins en partie. Les établissements qui accueillaient uniquement des Ignae utilisaient rarement la couleur grise pour d'autres surfaces que le sol. Le but était bien évidemment de mettre le plus à l'aise possible les personnes qui n'avaient pas encore rencontré leur AS. Ça diminuait drastiquement les possibilités de révéler sa Couleur par mégarde. Il fallait cependant rester vigilant dans la vie de tous les jours, à l'extérieur. Dans son ancien lycée, on ne prêtait pas tellement d'attention à ce point. En début d'année, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à se demander si ce qu'il voyait comme gris l'était vraiment. Pour éviter tout problème, il s'était appliqué à ne plus utiliser la couleur d'un objet pour le décrire.

 _Il doit y avoir beaucoup d'autres personnes qui ont la même Couleur que moi à U.A. Je me demande si beaucoup de gens de ma classe ont déjà trouvé leur AS… Peut-être même qu'il y a des Paires entre les élèves ! Est-ce qu'ils auront déjà scell_ _é_ _leur lien ou est-ce qu'ils attendent de finir le lycée, si c'est le cas ? Je me demande si ce sera facile de reconnaître les Paires existantes. Tout le monde se connait depuis déjà un an, ils sont sûrement à l'aise entre eux depuis le temps alors peut-être que ça ne pose de problèm_ _e_ _à personne de s'afficher-_

Izuku secoua la tête vivement. Son essuie était toujours posé autour de sa nuque qu'il avait visiblement arrêté de frotter quelque part au milieu de son monologue intérieur. Il l'attrapa pour se sécher un minimum les cheveux avant de s'habiller. Le connaissant, il avait sûrement marmonné tout ça à voix basse. Heureusement, pour le moment, personne ne partageait cet étage avec lui. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à cette habitude quand il aurait des colocataires. Après tout, même si Namigawa s'en accommodait très bien, elle ne plaisait pas à grand monde en général. Kacchan s'était toujours moqué de lui quand il commençait à murmurer frénétiquement ses propres réflexions, mais ce n'était pas vraiment méchamment. Du moins, pas au début. La dernière fois qu'Izuku avait marmonné ainsi en présence de Kacchan, celui-ci avait carbonisé en grande partie la première page de son cahier de notes. Tout ça avant de le lancer par la fenêtre et de partir, sans un regard en arrière. Le cahier avait atterri trois étages plus bas dans la fontaine et Izuku avait mis des heures à le sécher avec un sèche-cheveux. Certains passages étaient à présent illisibles mais il l'avait quand même conservé aussi précieusement que les autres volumes.

Une fois habillé, Izuku s'observa rapidement dans l'énorme miroir qui faisait la largeur des quatre éviers en faïence blanche à disposition. Ses cheveux verts partaient dans tous les sens, ébouriffés par ses frottements pressés avec l'essuie de bain. Son teint était légèrement pâle, faisant ressortir un peu plus ses taches de rousseur ―comme si c'était nécessaire. Dans son ancienne école, tout le monde disait toujours qu'il était banal, qu'il ne se démarquait pas dans la foule. Du moins, s'il restait immobile et silencieux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui avait pu plaire à Namigawa chez lui. Sûrement sa personnalité, plus que son apparence.

Ignorant combien de temps il lui restait pour finir de se préparer, il ramassa ses affaires et partit les remettre dans sa nouvelle chambre, pliées sur son bureau. Le robot-ménager lui avait dit qu'il était sept heures lorsqu'il l'avait réveillé. Il n'avait pas trop traîné dans la douche alors il devait lui rester une grosse demi-heure.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Izuku n'eut d'autre choix que de fouiller les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. La plupart étaient vides mais celui en hauteur le plus proche du frigo et par la même occasion, le plus éloigné de la plaque de cuisson, contenait quelques provisions. Notamment du riz complet, des boîtes de sardines à l'huile et des boîtes de poudre pour des shakes de protéines. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le frigo lui révéla qu'il n'y avait, comme il s'y attendait, pas de lait. La dernière option était donc écartée, même si elle lui aurait fait économiser du temps.

Il s'empara d'une casserole dans le meuble près de l'évier et la remplit d'eau pour cuire le riz. Il y avait peut-être un autocuiseur quelque part mais l'horloge du salon annonçait déjà sept heures trente-cinq. Il devrait se dépêcher de manger pour être dans les temps mais c'était mieux que ne pas manger du tout.

Pendant que l'eau chauffait, Izuku n'avait rien à faire. Il avait déjà sorti un bol et des baguettes jetables ainsi qu'une passoire. Une boîte de sardines attendait bien sagement sur la table, avec tout le reste. Sans téléphone, il était incapable de consulter les nouvelles en ligne comme il le faisait chaque matin en déjeunant. Aussi, il se dirigea vers la télévision et s'installa dans le salon avec la télécommande. La chaîne des informations locales n'avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant à dire.

Quand son repas fut enfin prêt, Izuku revint se poser sur le canapé, son bol de riz couvert de sardines à la main. Une retransmission d'une interview du Héros Endeavor attira son attention. Elle datait de deux jours plus tôt et parlait d'une grosse attaque de Vilains qui avait eu lieu à Tokyo et à laquelle Endeavor avait participé. Izuku avait déjà vu les nombreuses vidéos qui étaient parues sur le net sur le sujet mais il n'avait pu que lire le résumé de l'interview qui était en train de passer.

Endeavor était le numéro deux au classement national des héros mais l'écart entre son score et celui d'All Might était tout de même conséquent. En plus d'avoir un nombre d'arrestations de Vilains impressionnant, All Might était adulé pour son attitude joviale et rassurante. Il souriait tout le temps et se montrait toujours très poli et disponible pour ses fans ainsi que les autres civils. Il n'hésitait jamais à apporter son aide, même si c'était pour décoincer un chat dans un arbre ou aider une personne âgée à traverser la rue. Izuku ne comptait plus nombre de photos ou de témoignages qui relataient des faits de ce genre sur les forums.

Au contraire, Endeavor se montrait généralement froid devant les caméras et évitait les rassemblements de fans. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient déjà plaintes de sa manière de traiter le public. Il refusait les autographes et dédaignait les conventions de Héros où il pourrait rencontrer ses fans. Son regard était généralement méprisant, comme si son interlocuteur ne valait pas la peine qu'il lui adresse la parole. C'était un gros point négatif chez lui mais qui était contrebalancé en partie par le fait que son passé était connu publiquement. Les gens étaient bien plus compréhensifs envers lui, sachant qu'il avait perdu son AS peu après qu'il ait été diplômé de U.A. Leur lien avait déjà été scellé depuis quelques années et c'était un miracle qu'Endeavor soit encore vivant et capable d'assumer ses fonctions héroïques à ce jour.

Le père d'Izuku avait beau être l'AS de sa mère, ces derniers n'avaient pas encore scellé leur lien au moment de son décès. Ils pensaient être trop jeunes et attendaient, comme beaucoup de personnes de cette génération, de se marier pour échanger leur premier baiser. En règle générale, de nos jours, peu de gens procédaient encore de cette manière. Ils attendaient d'être au lycée, par exemple, mais rarement plus longtemps. S'ils se rencontraient après cette période, le moment dépendait plus de la manière de penser du couple.

Perdre son AS avec un lien déjà consolidé, c'était comme perdre une partie de soi-même. Vous n'en reveniez jamais le même, et le plus souvent, vous n'en reveniez pas du tout. La mort de l'autre parti arrivait dans les minutes qui suivaient ou, dans de rares cas, il tombait dans un profond coma dont il ne se réveillerait jamais. Endeavor avait en effet été hospitalisé et était resté comateux pendant plusieurs mois. Mais il s'était réveillé. D'après ses proches, il n'était plus le même homme qu'avant l'accident. Sa volonté d'être un Héros n'avait pour autant pas été entamée par la perte tragique qu'il avait subie. C'était ça, cette force d'esprit et son efficacité sur le terrain, qui lui valaient son statut de numéro deux.

Bien qu'Izuku ne soit pas vraiment un fan d'Endeavor, il pouvait admirer ça chez lui. Il ne connaissait pas encore son AS, mais il était presque sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre dans ces conditions. Le lien amenait plusieurs avantages qui permettaient de renforcer la connexion entre les deux personnes qui le partageaient. Par exemple, la capacité de sentir les émotions de son AS, parfois même de lire dans ses pensées ―après des décennies passées ensemble― ou bien de savoir la retrouver aisément même sur de grandes distances. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'après avoir eu tout ça, on puisse supporter de se retrouver _seul_.

―Tu es en retard.

La présence dans son dos le fit sursauter, faisant valser ses baguettes au passage. Elles atterrirent sur le tapis et son bol vide oscilla légèrement sur la table avant de se stabiliser.

Eraserhead le regardait, les bras croisés, un sourcil arqué. Izuku ignorait si c'était sa maladresse qui lui valait cette expression très peu impressionnée ou si c'était le cri aigu qui l'avait accompagnée. Qu'importe la raison, il se mit à rougir en ramassant rapidement toutes ses affaires pour aller les poser dans l'évier. Il ferait la vaisselle plus tard, en revenant des cours. Quand il revint dans le salon, Aizawa regardait Endeavor à l'écran, une lueur insondable au fond des yeux et la posture raide. Il éteignit lui-même la télévision avant de lui dire de se remuer.

.

La matinée passa rapidement. Aizawa avait organisé son planning pour qu'il puisse apprendre un maximum de choses avant la rentrée scolaire. Ça lui laissait deux semaines pour rattraper un retard d'un an. Heureusement, en première année, le cours de « Lois et réglementations héroïques » ne représentait qu'une heure par semaine. Il s'agissait plus d'une introduction que d'un apprentissage en profondeur. C'était le cours de cette année qui serait le plus formatif. Il pouvait donc s'estimer heureux que ça soit la seule matière théorique qu'il ait à récupérer. Son dossier scolaire de Kokuri était arrivé très tôt dans la matinée et sa moyenne semblait convenir au comité de U.A. Il était donc libéré des autres matières qu'il avait étudiées dans son ancien lycée. Restaient néanmoins les cours pratiques… pour lesquels Izuku n'avait pas d'expérience. Il allait sûrement en baver, malgré les séances de jogging et celles de musculation qu'il faisait à la maison. Namigawa faisait partie du club de gymnastique et l'avait aidé à travailler sa souplesse régulièrement. Ça risquait fortement de ne pas être suffisant face à un étudiant qui avait réussi l'examen d'entrée de U.A.

Son horaire s'organisait ainsi : quatre heures de théorie le matin et minimum quatre heures de pratique l'après-midi. Il aurait les dimanches pour récupérer mais pas les samedis, bien que les heures de pratique passent à deux seulement ces jours-là. Aizawa l'avait observé avec attention, analysant ses réactions à chaque information qu'il lui dispensait. Izuku s'était appliqué à se montrer aussi déterminé que possible : les épaules droites, la tête levée et le regard assuré. Il ne prendrait pas le risque qu'Aizawa doute de sa motivation. Ce qu'il avait vu avait dû lui suffire parce qu'il avait enchaîné sans plus de cérémonie sur l'introduction du cours. Izuku avait pris le plus de notes possible, même pour les informations qu'il connaissait déjà. Le simple fait de se trouver là, assis sur un des bancs de U.A, suffisait à le rendre extatique. Le fait qu'il connaisse déjà en partie la matière grâce à ses recherches personnelles au cours des années n'entamait en rien son entrain pour le cours.

Aizawa était, en temps normal, le professeur qui s'occupait de cette matière. Et ça se voyait par sa manière précise et directe d'aborder les différents sujets. Sa façon de parler lentement était idéale pour permettre à Izuku d'écrire ce qu'il disait et en même temps d'ajouter ses propres questions sur le côté pour plus tard. Les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse folle et ce fut le téléphone d'Aizawa qui finit par les interrompre. Le héros jeta un œil à l'horloge avant de prendre son portable.

―On va faire la pause maintenant. Si tu dois aller aux toilettes, elles sont au bout du couloir sur la droite. Sois de retour à ton bureau dans quinze minutes.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa dans le couloir, fermant la porte derrière lui. Sa voix étouffée s'éloigna de la classe alors qu'il prenait l'appel.

Izuku fixa la porte encore un instant après son départ avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son cahier. Il commença à se relire, n'ayant pas particulièrement besoin de quitter la pièce. Les mots finirent bien vite par ne plus être que des griffonnages sans signification que son cerveau cessa d'interpréter. Il releva la tête et balaya la classe d'un regard circulaire, se mordillant la lèvre au passage. Bientôt, celle-ci serait occupée par d'autres étudiants, tous se connaissant déjà de l'année précédente. Et avec un peu de persévérance, lui aussi serait là, assis à ce même bureau comme Aizawa l'en avait informé avant de commencer le cours. Il n'avait plus été assis du côté de la fenêtre depuis des années. La dernière fois devant remonter au primaire, à Musutafu. A cette époque, Kacchan était assis à sa droite, donnant l'impression qu'il se fichait totalement du cours alors qu'en réalité, il écoutait chaque mot avec application. Quand les autres enfants lui demandaient comment il faisait pour être premier de classe malgré tout, il répondait toujours que c'était trop facile et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter.

 _« Trop facile »_

S'il y avait bien une chose qui était vraie au sujet de Kacchan, c'était que tout lui réussissait. Qu'importe ce qu'il entreprenait, c'était toujours un succès. D'aussi loin qu'Izuku se souvienne, son meilleur ami avait toujours excellé en tout. Que ce soit pour apprendre à compter jusqu'à apprendre à maîtriser son Alter. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Izuku avait pu assister à l'évolution de ses techniques. Il avait toujours été ébahi de voir ce que Kacchan était capable de faire avec ses explosions et aussi, le nombre d'utilisation qu'il pouvait leur trouver. Izuku avait posé beaucoup de questions, formulé des tas d'hypothèses et Kacchan avait toujours été partant pour essayer de les mettre en pratique. Lui-même avait pensé à des choses qui n'avaient même pas traversé l'esprit d'Izuku.

L'an dernier, pendant la diffusion télévisée du festival de sport des première, il avait pu constater ses progrès fulgurants. Kacchan était devenu un opposant redoutable aussi bien au sol que dans les airs. Il avait fait vite cas de ses adversaires même si une fille de sa classe avec un Alter d'anti-gravité lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Durant la finale, il avait détruit une bonne partie du stade en combattant le frère d'Ingenium. Izuku avait retenu son souffle bon nombre de fois, vibrant d'anxiété sur son lit alors qu'il fixait son écran d'ordinateur. Ses cris de joie avaient rejoint les clameurs de la foule quand Kacchan avait été désigné vainqueur. Si sa mère avait été à la maison, elle serait certainement arrivée en courant pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Néanmoins, si elle avait été là, il n'aurait sûrement pas été en train de regarder le championnat…

Bien sûr, les Alters des autres élèves étaient eux aussi très impressionnants. Tous avaient de gros points forts et des points faibles qui avaient été rendus flagrants lors de leurs combats. Izuku n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un rapport écrit de tout ce qu'il avait vu. C'était grisant de s'imaginer posant les questions qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit pendant son visionnage directement aux concernés. En face à face. Lui qui n'avait pas d'Alter avant-hier encore. Lui qui allait débarquer dans une classe dont les membres se connaissaient déjà depuis un an, voire peut-être plus pour certains.

Il déglutit difficilement, sa salive lui faisant soudainement défaut. S'intégrer risquait potentiellement d'être compliqué. Surtout vu la manière dont il allait rejoindre la classe. Bien que l'idée de rentrer directement en seconde le motive énormément, ça allait peut-être gêner les autres étudiants. Certains se sentiraient peut-être floués que quelqu'un rejoigne leur classe sans avoir fait tous les efforts qu'eux-mêmes avaient dû déployer. Aizawa avait dit qu'il n'aurait qu'une courte période pour prouver qu'il était capable de rattraper son retard sur les cours pratiques. Il n'avait pas spécifié de quelle durée serait cette période. Cependant, Izuku ne doutait pas qu'il mettrait sa menace de le faire redescendre en première à exécution s'il le fallait. Ce serait normal. Izuku espérait néanmoins que ça ne serait pas nécessaire. Il ferait tout son possible pour prouver qu'il pouvait y arriver. Avec un peu de chance, l'élève censé l'aider à s'entraîner accepterait de le faire même en dehors des heures de cours.

—Midoriya, légère modification pour l'horaire d'aujourd'hui. Les deux prochaines heures de théorie sont annulées un inspecteur nous attend pour un état de lieux de ton domicile. Laisse tes affaires ici, tu pourras passer les rechercher plus tard.

La voix d'Aizawa le fit sursauter pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Heureusement, cette fois, aucun petit cri ne lui échappa et rien ne termina par terre. Ou du moins, presque rien si on ne tenait pas compte de la chute qu'il avait failli faire en se prenant les pieds dans ceux de sa chaise en se relevant. Il s'était rattrapé de justesse au bureau d'à côté, manquant de peu de finir face contre celui-ci au passage. Aizawa observa la scène sans rien ajouter, baillant simplement avant de se mettre des gouttes dans les yeux. Izuku se posa de nouveau la question de savoir si son état de fatigue apparent provenait d'une nuit trop courte ou si Aizawa avait souvent l'air éreinté à ce point. Les valises sous ses yeux n'avaient pas diminué du tout et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés en tous sens. Sa tenue était si large et informelle qu'on avait l'impression qu'il était prêt à retourner se coucher.

Izuku le suivit dans les couloirs, quittant la classe indiquée comme celle de la seconde A par les mêmes énormes lettres rouges qu'il avait vues la veille. La part de lui qui était angoissée à l'idée de recroiser Kacchan s'étaient manifestée par des sueurs froides, et l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou lui avait plus qu'effleuré l'esprit. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait été placé dans le dortoir de la seconde A et suivait ses cours dans leur salle de classe. Kacchan était en première A l'an dernier alors il serait forcément en seconde A cette année.

Jusque-là, Izuku avait essayé de ne pas trop penser à cette évidence. Après tout, se croiser dans les couloirs et être dans la même classe était totalement différent. Il ne préférait pas imaginer quelle serait la réaction de Kacchan en le voyant à la rentrée, dans cette même pièce.

« _Si tu oses mettre les pieds à U.A, j'te fume, Deku._ »

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'une odeur de brûlé imaginaire emplissait ses narines. Il faudrait espérer que les quatre années pendant lesquelles ils avaient été séparés avaient calmé le tempérament de Kacchan. Si pas, Izuku devrait éviter de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter sur ce point. L'important, maintenant, c'était de comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver à sa mère pour qu'elle disparaisse soudainement.

.

* * *

Non, je n'utilise pas la barre ci-dessus pour séparer les scènes... parce que je trouve ça biiiiiiiien moche

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour donner votre avis. J'aimerais vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet (premièrement avec le début du TodoDeku et après le KatsuDeku). Je promets que j'ai des pages et des pages et des paaaaaaaaaages de caractérisation pour nos trois personnages principaux. J'espère que tout le monde passer a un bon moment et prenez soin de vous ! 3


End file.
